In Caring Hands
by elarielf
Summary: Co-written with Shirogiku - Lelouch was more than movie-star Suzaku's fan, he was the only one who understood him. The ONLY ONE. And the only one who could save him even if he didn't want to be saved. M/M, M/F, explicit, slavery, H/C gone wrong, dub-con
1. Opening

More warnings! (There just aren't enough characters in the summary)

Pairings are: Lelouch/Suzaku/Lelouch, Nunnally/Rolo, Marianne/CC and other little ones.

Warnings for: Kidnapping, imprisonment, mental manipulation/abuse, emotional manipulation/abuse and... yeah. Lelouch is kinda nuts. But nice about it!

Melamori did about 80% of the work and I made about 80% of the mistakes (and I was supposed to read over it and clean it, so everything that's left that doesn't make sense is all my fault). DIVISION OF LABOUR!

Right. Well. Onto the story. It was supposed to be a one-shot. It is not. We got carried away. (It was SO MUCH FUN!)

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

As far as Lelouch was concerned, the flight to Britannia had been hell and the cab ride even more hellish. Rolo had at least managed to sleep a bit, so he was less cranky than he might have been when he met Schneizel for the first time. That had been Lelouch's biggest worry – that Rolo would embarrass himself in front of his potential benefactor. Lelouch had been out of the country and studying abroad in France for three years (during which he acquired a diploma, several useful connections, and Rolo) but he was still technically a minor and still technically under Schneizel's guardianship. Unofficially adopting Rolo after the younger boy had tried (and _succeeded_) to pick his pocket had been something Schneizel hadn't really approved of. Rolo had only one chance to make a good first impression, and at least he'd be well-rested for it.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was here for a different reason. His brother had called him home on numerous occasions and he always had an excuse as to why he couldn't. He'd come willingly this time. _More than _willingly.

After introducing his brother and his adoptive brother, Lelouch left them alone to track down the real reason he had returned to his home country after avoiding it for so long.

And there he was. Beautiful, radiant, confident… surrounded by adoring fans, of course, but still somehow apart. His lips were curved up in an easy smile and Lelouch felt his heart skip a beat. He was just as lovely as his movies made him out to be, just as engaging as his interviews presented him and…

…just as lonely as Lelouch had always known he was.

Schneizel was producing the latest Suzaku Kururugi vehicle – some action-romance, multi-million dollar, been done a hundred times before flick. _That _was the reason Lelouch had come home.

They started shooting the next scene and Lelouch was amazed by Suzaku's dexterity as he flipped over roofs and dodged swerving cars and even managed to pull off a sword fight with lead pipes (because _those_ were always lying around in alleyways) without looking stupid. The same engaging smile and open body language that had so impressed his fans were present the whole time.

Lelouch wasn't looking at his smile. Or his body. He was looking at his eyes.

Bright green and boyishly open, his smile never quite reached them. They didn't look sad or angry, just distant. Constantly distant. As if Suzaku was present, but his spirit, his _soul_ was elsewhere. It was Suzaku's eyes that Lelouch had fallen in love with, and Suzaku's eyes that cried out for his help.

The scene ended and Suzaku clasped the other pipe-sword fighter on the shoulder before moving to get some water. Lelouch intercepted him at the water-bottle table.

_Think of something to say, something smooth, something…_"…hey."

Suzaku had been having that sensation, with which he had grown intimately familiar in his less fortunate days, for a while now: someone's lingering gaze at the back of his head.

"Hello yourself," The actor replied, looking the stranger, who'd just virtually jumped out of nowhere right in front of him, up and down. It was a well-bred, prim and proper Britannian, possessing an uncanny resemblance to Suzaku's benefactor - not only in his features, but in his air of haughtiness.

The actor was mildly intrigued by how the young man's posture visibly changed at a simple greeting: his neck and shoulders instantly loosened and his (quite handsome) face blossomed in a radiant smile. Interesting. That and the informal speech from before seemed to indicate that they were unlikely to talk business. Another fan, then. Well, _this _he could manage.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," The boy introduced himself a bit stiffly. The corners of Suzaku's mouth immediately flew upwards at his slight awkwardness as he shook the extended hand (the skin was soft, untouched by any manual labour). It was rather endearing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kururugi-_san_."

Speaking frankly, Suzaku was a little thrown-off by the inclusion of Japanese honorific in a Britannian speech, but he figured that the boy was trying to be polite. It was a nice sentiment.

"Please, just call me Suzaku," He corrected with his generic friendly smile.

"It's Lelouch, then." The Britannian seemed encouraged. "I have heard so much about you from my half-brother Schneizel."

That explained the resemblance.

"Ah, so you're _the_Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed, three quarters teasingly and one quarter appreciatively. "The elusive hidden genius of the family that never returns to his home shores. I have heard about you too."

"Only the worst, I hope?" Lelouch grinned in return, a bit conspiratorially.

"Depends on your definition of 'worst'." Suzaku smirked. He found himself hoping that Lelouch resembled Schneizel in more than one way. For instance, in sexual preference. More specifically, in preferring to have sex with Suzaku. If he was even half as everything (_domineering, demanding, unapologetic…_) as his elder brother in bed… "I did hear you were in France. Learn anything… particularly useful?" There. Subtle innuendo. Let's see how that goes…

Lelouch smiled, more genuine and almost childlike. How old _was_ he? Old enough, Suzaku decided.

"Oh, yes!" Lelouch beamed. "NATO was within a day's drive and we got to see some amazing conferences and… and that's not what you were getting at was it?"

Suzaku couldn't help it. He laughed. It made Lelouch pout and look even _younger_, so he tried to apologize. "Sorry. It's just… you're really cute."

Lelouch could feel his face flaming from that one simple comment. He'd been praised for his looks and his grace and even his poise countless times before. But now it was different. Now it _mattered_. "Ah. Thanks."

"My pleasure." Suzaku moved closer to Lelouch and Lelouch imagined he could feel the air tingle as he approached. "Hey. What're you doing after the shoot?"

"My brothers…" …ah, screw them. "Nothing."

"Would you like to come over? For something to… eat?" Significantly_ less_ subtle innuendo.

Lelouch brightened even further at that. "Oh, I could cook for you! That's something I learned in France!"

…he really was cute, Suzaku decided. "That sounds nice, Lelouch." He could bring condoms and lube. He had some on set, just in case.

Lelouch flushed a little more. "Oh, I just realized… my brother's setting us up in a house nearby, but I don't know exactly where it is. Can I get your number and call you when the shoot is over to give you directions?"

"Sure!" Suzaku confirmed. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Pardon me asking, but… how old are you, Lelouch? Are you of age?"

The thing was… Suzaku was beginning to suspect that the naïveté wasn't an act. At all. Lelouch was just talking about dinner at his place and asking for his number solely to get in touch with him and relay information.

Which made it even more cute, and made him even more desirable. At this point, despite Lelouch's good looks, Suzaku was laying even odds that he was a virgin. It had been a while since he'd been someone's first. He' d do what he could to make it memorable.

Lelouch fumbled in his pocket and fished out an identity card.

_Chess club._

Gods.

At least he was seventeen years old (Suzaku himself was in his early twenties, but age made little difference to him as long as everything was smooth and legal).

With a smile and a wink, Suzaku accepted Lelouch's invitation.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch made his best effort to be as tactful as possible about turning down Schneizel's invitation to his own welcoming party.

"Does your sudden business have anything to do with one Suzaku Kururugi, per chance?" His elder brother had always been disturbingly and _frustratingly _good at reading him.

"That's none of your business, _aniue_," Lelouch muttered in irritation. Gods, why was his sibling always so condescending towards him?

"I have no qualms about that," Schneizel drawled, sounding as if he was privy to some kind of mystery that had escaped Lelouch. "I'll even cover up for you. After all, that's what elder brothers are for, right?"

His tone was slathered with honey.

"And isn't that helpful," Lelouch muttered under his breath. "What is the catch, Schneizel? You never do anything for free."

"If I were you, my dear little brother…" Lelouch could practically feel the man's smugness oozing from his cell phone. "I wouldn't set your hopes too high about any long-term commitments on his part. Just between the two of us, Kururugi has a certain reputation."

"Don't talk like you know him!" Lelouch snapped. What was Schneizel insinuating?

"Ah, but I _do _know him…" His Elder Brother's tone turned velvety. "So, the sex is going to be–"

Red-faced and frustrated, Lelouch hang up on him and bolted towards the front door.

"_Rolo_!" He shouted on top of his lungs. "Where's the bloody car?"

Grocery shopping had helped Lelouch to restore his peace of mind and push Schneizel's words at the back of his mind. Surely, Suzaku wasn't the type to… No, it was unthinkable.

Lelouch's steps grew springy as he browsed for the greens, picking each vegetable with his own hands. Rolo was constantly chirping something on the background, as he was prone to, but none of that reached his ears.

It felt unexpectedly good to be back to his home town, Lelouch decided. He was seeing everything in a new light now that Suzaku lived here too. He instantly recognised the old mansion that had made an appearance in one of Suzaku's first blockbusters. And there was the bridge on which he killed his cold-hearted lover in live action of some ancient _shojo _manga with an unnecessarily convoluted plot. But Suzaku made everything so much better.

"Lelouch, you are really looking happy today!" Rolo exclaimed right into his ear. Lelouch shuddered, snapped out of his Suzaku-dreaming, and accidentally smashed the tomato he was holding, coating both of them with its pulp.

Rolo immediately fished out a wet tissue, got both of them clean in record time and paid to the shop owner – the sort of thing Lelouch had been keeping him for in the first place.

"Say, Rolo," He had to dispose of the boy somehow. Lelouch wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of _Suzaku_. He would call upon some old favours, if needed. "Do you remember Milly Ashford?"

For some reason, Rolo didn't look very thrilled at the prospect. "What about you, Lelouch? Aren't we attending to your family's event?"

"I'm getting a migraine," Lelouch improvised, rubbing his temples. "I'd rather go directly to bed tonight. But I wouldn't want that to keep you from enjoying your stay at the capital. After all, it's such a rare occasion."

Rolo eyed him carefully, looking torn. "Are you sure? I'd rather stay with you."

Lelouch sighed. "I appreciate that, Rolo." And he did. Rolo's affection was a nice change of pace from most of Lelouch's family's apathy and distance, but sometimes it was cloying. "But you need to get to know these people. Don't let my weaknesses stop you from achieving your goals."

"_Your _goals for me." Rolo muttered before shaking his head and smiling. "No, I understand, Lelouch. I'll make you proud!"

"Thank you, Rolo." Lelouch smiled back, genuinely grateful. While he certainly wanted Suzaku to meet his brothers and the rest of his family (eventually) he didn't want him to have to do so on their first… date? Encounter. That was a good word.

Lelouch returned to shopping and planning and maybe a little fantasizing as Rolo continued to assure him that he wouldn't let him down. At this point, Lelouch knew that as long as Rolo stayed out until at least ten, he would be fulfilling everything Lelouch wanted from him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Inviting both of Lelouch's parents would have been a mistake, because their recent encounters could easily overshadow nuclear explosions. It was Schneizel's firm belief that Charles had met his match in that fascinating woman. No wonder that their son turned out to be so promising and wilful.

"Marianne." He nodded in acknowledgement. Madam Lamperouge was not so subtly palming her green-haired female companion through her low cut vine-coloured dress that also exposed most of her back and even some of her prominent behind. The rumours were that the maiden in question was one of the reasons behind the divorce.

Schneizel flew about the ballroom, re-counting all the important pieces in his set. One of the most interesting ones was deliberately absent, of course. Potential was a wonderful thing.

Euphie, a pale spectre in the corner of the room, wore her hair short and her dress plain, unassuming. A pity. The girl's elder sister was watching over her like a hawk, not letting anyone, especially young _males _close.

Cornelia flashed a warning glance at him. To no avail.

(Ah, but Lelouch would _love _complications. The stage was almost set.)

Schneizel made sure to talk about this and that before dropping the bomb.

"You and Lelouch have always had so similar tastes, my dear," Schneizel murmured with pleasant smile, holding up his glass of champagne. "Did you know that our Lulu was also pinning for Suzaku Kururugi?"

Euphemia blanched and nearly dropped her own drink.

"How dare you mention that slut's name in my presence!" Cornelia roared, instantly turning into an angry mother bear. The change was nothing short of fascinating. "You heartless bastard!"

"E-elder Sister…" The girl whispered bashfully. "I'm afraid I need some fresh air."

"_Euphie._" Cornelia's tone returned back to sweet and gentle as she hugged her younger sibling tightly. "Let's go."

She cast one last withering glare in his direction at parting and they disappeared from sight.

While no one was watching him, Schneizel's smirk grew openly calculating: he finally had the necessary hook to keep Lelouch within his line of sight.

'_Lelouch_! I have to protect Lelouch from…' was the only thought piercing through Euphemia's mind.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

At last, his heart's most hidden desire had come true: _Suzaku _was standing at his doorstep, looking as mesmerizing as ever in his black shirt with the first few buttons undone (revealing a smooth expanse of tanned skin, protruding collar bones and some of the outline of Suzaku's perfectly-shaped chest) and tight, low-riding jeans, torn in the right places.

Lelouch, completely despite himself, had wasted an extra second on tracing the embellishments on his guest's belt and was absolutely mortified at have been caught staring.

"Hello again." Suzaku had tactfully ignored Lelouch's mishap. "Umm, here… I though it would be impolite to come empty-handed."

Lelouch couldn't help quirking his eyebrows at the brand of wine. He turned the bottle in his hands to and fro, having trouble deciding what to do with it. On a positive note, it was French.

"Ah, thank you for your consideration." He remembered his manners. "But it was hardly a necessity. Shall we take it to the dining room?"

Even Lelouch noticed that they had spent too much time staring at each other in the hallway.

"Ahaha, okay!" Suzaku, unlike himself, seemed to be at easy - another endearing trait of his that Lelouch had spotted, to always rapidly adjust to any changing circumstances. "Hmm, smells like a wonderful dinner."

Lelouch beamed at his praise, leading Suzaku to the impeccably dressed table.

"You cooked Japanese?" His guest sounded genuinely surprised. "That's very nice of you! How did you learn that?"

"France is actually known for having good Japanese restaurants." Lelouch brandished his expertise in the subject. It was his secret dream to open a restaurant of his own instead of getting entangled into his family's murky business. "Even Japanese tourists say that."

"Someone as worldly as you surely knows about the famed Japanese politeness," Suzaku returned, feeling vaguely bad as Lelouch's bright hopeful expression fell. "Not that you need to worry about that with me – I'm pretty honest. And sometimes even a little too blunt."

Lelouch laughed. "It's gotten you in trouble before." The casual phrase struck Suzaku as odd from someone who'd just met him. "Nearly fired from that Australian movie two years ago."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I keep up," Lelouch said breezily. "Also, I know which co-stars had issues with you on that shoot – they say to judge a man, you should see who his enemies are, and making an enemy of Luciano Bradley makes you…"

"…yes?" Suzaku was just entertained now. His first impression of Lelouch had been completely accurate – the boy was a fan! How amusing.

Lelouch flushed a little. "Well. It makes you the kind of man who would make an enemy out of Luciano Bradley."

Suzaku laughed. "How very astute." And how totally adorable.

Lelouch, still blushing, mumbled something and ran off to the kitchen. Suzaku tried very, very hard not to nose around, but he couldn't help noticing a rather sexy full-length black leather couch in one of the adjourning rooms. It looked new. He bet it smelled fantastic.

As did the aromas wafting from the kitchen as Lelouch emerged with what looked like a five course meal. And Suzaku's bottle of wine.

"At least it's white," Lelouch said, shrugging. "I have no idea how it'll go, but… it's worth a try."

Suzaku chuckled. "I do hope you keep that attitude later on tonight."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The supper was delicious, and the wine, a little sweet but not too much, went well with it. The conversation was nice as well, although Suzaku found himself the topic more often than not, and wasn't able to find out much more about Lelouch other than he was Schneizel's little brother and he grew up in France and he was a bit of a nerd. But a pretty nerd.

Lelouch, meanwhile, ate up every piece of information Suzaku let out about himself. He'd already known that Suzaku was an orphan and that his mother had died in childbirth and his father in an accident ("_Accident_"). And he already knew the general things that Suzaku shared with the public – his favourite bands and books and colors. What he wanted to know was more personal.

If the questions had been about Suzaku's love life, Suzaku would have at least known how to deal with that. But they weren't. They were about his outlook, his worldview, even his sense of morality. They were oddly invasive, even to someone who shared their preferred underwear type (briefs) to the world.

It was time to turn the tables. Time to take the control out of Lelouch's hands and get what he came for. Not that supper hadn't been nice, but Suzaku wasn't going for a 'nice' night. He'd been shooting for a 'fantastic' night.

"Lelouch, have you ever had sex?"

The question had been perfectly timed to cause Lelouch to choke on the wine. It was white, not red, so when he snorted it all over the place, at least it didn't stain. "WHAT?"

"Have you ever had sex?" Suzaku repeated. "Because I was wondering if you wanted to. Now. With me."

"I… that is… I wasn't _planning_…" Lelouch trailed off. "No. I mean, yes! I mean… no, I haven't had sex and… if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind…"

Awesome. Suzaku smiled. "So, show me what you've got, handsome." Suzaku propped his head up on one hand, watching Lelouch's reaction with interest and intent. That air of natural, effortless charm about the man was truly enticing, but it wasn't the main reason behind Lelouch's fascination with him.

Lelouch swallowed, completely caught despite himself, in admiring what the actor's unbuttoned black shirt was treating him to. It had cost him so much nerves and time to get here and words were failing him. All the speeches that he'd written and memorized vanished from his head without a trace, all the practiced at home in front of the mirror movements and gestures seemed ridiculous and cumbersome, and he was down to his knees going weak and his pride, which would never let him surrender without a fight.

Lelouch had watched him on screen, time and again, dissecting each and every of Suzaku's fake smiles. The man was by no means a bad actor, but his cheerfulness always seemed so _forced_– which left Lelouch wondering how no one else had ever noticed it – and his alluring green eyes never truly smiled, always dull, devoid of life.

It was as though Suzaku Kururugi was carrying an unbearable weight on his shoulder, and there was no one to share it with.

Well, that had been before Lelouch came and found him. Together, there was nothing they couldn't do. They were simply meant to be.

He looked deeply into Suzaku's eyes. "I want to see the _real _you."

Suzaku shook his head, reluctantly amused. "You'd been reading too many romance novels."

They were long past the nineteenth century, after all.

To a degree, Lelouch felt almost disappointed. But if sex was the only language Suzaku spoke, he would endure it; he wanted to get close to him. He swallowed nervously and could tell that Suzaku caught that gesture as his eyes narrowed with the effort of not rolling mockingly.

"I know this is your first time but there's no need to be so scared."

Honestly, Suzaku was considering getting up and walking out. He'd come over for a fun night and now this… It was all laughable: the virginal tremble, the wide eyes and this boy's…

Innocence.

The taste of something Suzaku had long forgotten. Males, females, he didn't care. Sex was sex either way. He wasn't picky.

Lelouch bit his lip. His confidence had long evaporated, like a morning mist, and he was left was… nothing.

"How do you want this?" Suzaku asked, for good measure. Not that he had any doubts on the matter, but he always asked.

"W-what?" Lelouch managed to get out in a tiny, panicked voice.

Suzaku let out a heavy sigh.

"How." Suzaku leaned forward, his hand reaching for Lelouch's cheek. "Do." The boy jumped at the contact, but Suzaku kept his touch firm and steady as he slid up to thread his fingers through Lelouch's hair. "You." Lelouch's lips were parted, more in confusion than arousal, but Suzaku didn't mind that. "Want." He could taste Lelouch's hot breath between them. "This."

His lips were soft. Warm from the supper he'd cooked and sweet from the wine Suzaku had bought and so, so soft.

"Suza–"

And his voice was soft too. Soft and tentative and that yearning was still there. That tremor that barely covered his desire and something that Suzaku couldn't quite recognize. It was confusing enough that Suzaku cut him off, pressing his lips more firmly against Lelouch's and gently licking into his mouth.

Lelouch had clearly never kissed anyone before, but he was… pliant. Wonderfully so. Willing to let Suzaku lead and beautifully receptive to his actions. Not Suzaku's usual type of partner, but certainly good enough for a fling. "Lelouch. Take me to your bed."

"Uhmm…" Lelouch blinked, stunned by the kiss. "I… kind of don't have one yet. I mean, I do, but there are no sheets and… Suzaku, your hand…"

"Don't worry. I know exactly what it's doing." What it was doing was massaging the front of Lelouch's crotch. "C'mon, Lelouch. You're supposed to be some kind of super genius. Can't you think of some way around this dilemma?"

Lelouch groaned and shifted, opening and closing his legs and finding no relief. Suzaku was _good _at this. "C-couch…"

"Brilliant." Suzaku rewarded him with a deep kiss, pleased when he kissed back, even going so far as to tentatively suck on Suzaku's tongue. "Lead the way."

By the time they made it to the couch, their shirts were gone and Lelouch's pants were open (with Suzaku's hand doing clever things inside) and Suzaku had actually managed to kick his pants off completely. He pushed Lelouch down and straddled him, kissing hard and very carefully freeing Lelouch's erection from his pants.

Suzaku gave the boy's cock a few steady pumps, all the while smiling in reassurance. Lelouch looked up at him helplessly from the couch, making him wonder where his parents had been with the birds and the bees talk. Ah right – in another country. Still, abroad was usually the best place to get these kinds of lessons. The fact that Lelouch was so clearly untouched made this kind of… special.

Suzaku shook his head. It had been years (long enough ago that he'd been even younger than Lelouch) since he'd felt that way. This wasn't about 'special' – it was about sex.

As he touched Lelouch, trying to keep him aroused and soothe him at the same time, he fished around for his pants, finally scavenging the lube and condoms from his back pocket. "See? Always prepared, Lelouch. Nothing to be scared of here."

"I'm not scared!" If the trembling hadn't put a lie to that, the way his voice broke at the last word did. He flushed even redder than before and turned his face into the couch, hiding. A pity – it was a pretty face.

"Good." Suzaku said, hoping to make this point completely clear. "Because I want you, and I don't want to stop, but I will if you need me to. Understood?"

At first, he thought that Lelouch hadn't even heard him. Then the boy turned to him, with the first smile Suzaku had seen since they'd kissed. "I understand, Suzaku. Thank you."

There it was again. That unreadable expression on Lelouch's face, mixed with slightly frightened lust. Suzaku shook his head, clearing it, and bent over to kiss Lelouch and to start stretching himself in swift, efficient and well-practiced movements.

As soon as Lelouch realized what he was doing, he thought of lending Suzaku a hand on his own – at this rate, a pleasant surprise to feel Lelouch's thinner but longer fingers sliding over Suzaku's. His utter vulnerability was oh so tempting – but Suzaku wasn't the type to overindulge himself. He kissed Lelouch and slipped a condom over his erect cock. "Ready?"

Lelouch nodded and bit his lip, arching into the couch as Suzaku lowered himself onto him. Suzaku groaned slightly at the stretch and pull – he'd timed it perfectly, so that the sensation of Lelouch entering him was just short of painful. He could feel every single twitch and breath and molecule of Lelouch as he slowly pressed down until Lelouch was completely inside him.

Suzaku loved this moment. The seconds after joining and just before the actual sex. It was laced with potential that was almost always more promising than the act itself. And now, with Lelouch staring up at him with a mixture of disbelief and shocked pleasure, Suzaku doubted the boy would last long enough to be as good as the packaging advertised.

Ah well. The packaging was still gorgeous.

"You okay there, Lelouch?"

"Fine, yes." Lelouch's voice was breathy, but steady. "And you? It… it doesn't hurt?"

That was sweet. "It hurts just right," Suzaku assured him, lifting his hips and sliding back down, nearly chuckling at Lelouch's reflexive hip twitch as he chased Suzaku's body. "How does it feel from down there?"

"Um… really good," Lelouch said, but he was frowning. "But I don't… I don't want to hurt you, Suzaku…"

"S'okay." Suzaku moved again, watching as Lelouch's physical pleasure warred with his emotional reluctance. That shouldn't have been as arousing as it was. "It feels really good to me too."

"Oh. Okay." And that was all it took to melt away Lelouch's reluctance. His eyes closed as Suzaku started moving in earnest, riding him hard as he found the perfect angle. Lelouch's hands rested on his thighs, not directing him, just feeling him move. It was like he was trying to experience everything he could at once. It had been so long since Suzaku had been with anyone who didn't just want the most superficial things from him.

It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest, and made Suzaku move faster, jerking himself off to end this sooner. It felt great – better endurance than he'd expected from the virgin – but when Lelouch opened his eyes and _looked_ at him, Suzaku felt as though those eyes were trying to strip away his skin, as if his physical nudity wasn't enough and Lelouch wanted to see _deeper_.

At least he had some idea of priorities, however. One hand slid from Suzaku's leg to wrap around the hand Suzaku had around his cock. "Please… let me…"

The moment Suzaku let those long, elegant fingers wrap around them, he realized he was close. "Lelouch… gah…"

"Suzaku." Lelouch's voice was soft, but not nearly as tremulous as before. His hand was gentle, and a little tentative, but it felt…

"I'm gonna…" It had been a while since Suzaku had let himself go like this. Lelouch's damn, piercing eyes… "Lelouch, I'm…"

A likely accidental twist of Lelouch's wrist and Suzaku felt himself peak. He grit his teeth and kept moving, wrapping a hand over Lelouch's to direct the stream of semen over Lelouch's stomach and chest as his orgasm ripped through him. Lelouch's voice, sudden and surprised, signalled his own orgasm as he bucked up into Suzaku's body, writhing under Suzaku as he came.

Suzaku felt a rush of something like pride. This was the first time anyone had seen this. And it was a glorious sight. He collapsed, leaning on the couch back as he watched Lelouch gulping in air as he recovered. There was a part of him that noted he'd been right (the couch did smell fantastic after all the heat and friction) while most of him basked in the afterglow and in watching Lelouch slowly recover.

"You… look good like that." Suzaku chuckled as Lelouch managed to throw him a confused look. "All spent and sated and…" _and covered in Suzaku's_… "and relaxed."

"You look…" Lelouch struggled to sit up, managing to get himself propped up in front of Suzaku. "You still look distant." He brought a hand up to Suzaku's cheek. "I thought this was what you wanted."

Suzaku flinched away from the touch. "It is! You were great. Really." He refused to meet Lelouch's eyes as he lifted himself off the younger boy and searched for his pants and shirt. "I'm sure I'll see you around…"

"You're leaving?" Lelouch asked in a small voice. He sounded hurt.

Found them! "Yeah, busy day tomorrow, you know how it is… you have my number!" Suzaku pulled his pants and shirt on - one of the benefits of safer sex was less mess. "Really gotta run. It was great, really. I…" Suzaku didn't even bother finishing that sentence, ducking out the door and into his car before Lelouch could get a word in edgewise.

It was… anticlimactic was probably overly punny, but Lelouch couldn't think of a better word. He'd thought… he knew better than to assume that sex meant that Suzaku would fall in love with him, but he had hoped for some kind of connection. But the Suzaku who just left was exactly the same as the Suzaku Lelouch had met on the set – he hadn't changed at all, even after…

It might have been overly romantic. It might have been childish. But Lelouch had always thought that his first time would have changed something. But he didn't feel much different either. Stickier and a strange combination of sated and tired, but still just… Lelouch.

He wasn't a virgin anymore. It was odd how little that meant to him, after watching Suzaku walk out the door as if nothing had happened.

Lelouch hadn't planned for sex. He hadn't expected Suzaku to even be attracted to him, necessarily. He had just planned to get to know him, to try to find out how and how badly he'd been hurt and how Lelouch could fix that. He'd failed miserably.

And now, he could hear Suzaku's car starting up and, it might have been silly but so had the rest of the night, Lelouch pulled up his pants and went to the window to at least see him leave.

He drove off disturbingly fast, nearly cutting off a light red sports car. Lelouch frowned. For some reason, he felt like he recognized that car…

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The official part of Rolo's acquaintance with the scion of the respectable Ashford family had ended unexpectedly soon in a blur of laughing faces, short skirts and colourful drinks.

Rolo ended up abandoned on a leather love-seat in the corner of some nondescript night club, which name he had no idea of, and surrounded by a barricade of empty cocktail glasses that he was absolutely sure he couldn't have emptied on his own.

Rolo bit his lower lip in despair – this wasn't the sort of activity Lelouch would have approved of (_and he was only sixteen - he had promised his Elder Brother to cut off with all the illegal activities except chess gambling_). The boy's head was already spinning, and he was drifting and an out, afraid of even trying to stand up. His cell phone had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, which meant that, fortunately, his precious Elder Brother wasn't worried about him, most probably, by now long soundly asleep.

"My, My!" A girl around his age plopped loudly beside him, letting her narrow thigh brush against his. Rolo's face instantly caught fire. "What do we have here? Milly was right – you're very cute."

She crossed her legs with elegance that almost seemed out of place, making Rolo stare at the hem of her criminally short carmine dress.

"Let's dance," The girl announced, grabbing his hand. "I trust you know how to do it, right, village boy?"

Rolo froze in mortification, and treacherous blush kept creeping up his cheeks.

"Just like I said… cute." Her voice was low, predatory and her eyes screamed _'danger'_.

"W-wait a moment, Miss-"

"Nataly," she said after a short pause and practically yanked him off his seat with surprising strength. "Come on, show me what you've got."

Rolo lost himself in the flashing lights and the sway of her hips against his. Whenever she threw her head back, her hair flowed like a golden waterfall.

The air was thick with cigarette smoke, and the boy felt as though he had saturated with it to his very bones. The music was all wrong and too loud.

She was laughing now, a simultaneously ringing and melodic and cruel sound.

Halfway to the public bathroom Rolo still wasn't fully aware of what was going on.

She locked the stall door, pushed him onto the sit and undid his zipper, pulling him out and swiftly coercing into full action. They hadn't even kissed.

'_This is my first time_' Rolo desperately wanted to say. That wasn't how he'd imagined it would be. But her hand was expertly sliding up and down his length; all he could do was gasp like a fish out of the water.

She climbed on top of him in a rider's position with effortless ease and lowered her hips.

"Hah!" That felt…His brain short-circuited.

She moved up and down. Rolo thought he was going to explode. Blindly, with his vision clouded (he could see nothing but her vicious, vicious face) Rolo grasped for some leverage and found her thin waist, looping his arms around her and clutching for dear life.

Up and down.

"_Lelouch_!" It took him a long heartbeat to realize that he wasn't the only one in this claustrophobic space who had shouted that name aloud with the desperation of a drowning man.

Rolo instantly sobered up, as if a bucket of cold water had just toppled all over him.

They stared at each other in mute shock.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Before Lelouch knew it, he'd already been pulled into a tight embrace that smelt faintly of sweet perfume and a reunion with a precious sibling after years apart.

Gods, how embarrassing and inappropriate: he'd barely had time to wipe Suzaku's… _semen _off his abdomen. Lelouch would have liked to greet her in a much more presentable state. What could have brought her here at this hour, anyway?

"Lelouch!" Euphie breathed out, beaming at him. "It's been so long! I'm very glad to see you."

She had changed, Lelouch noted to himself. It was as though her radiant, carefree smile from three years ago had faded, giving place to those dark circles under her eyes and a weary curve of her lips. Her hair had become criminally short - barely brushing against her shoulders, and it seemed that she hadn't been paying any attention to what she was wearing at all. Her overall appearance was incredibly disturbing.

"Euphie," He replied, taking her smaller hands into his. She had resumed her childhood habit of biting her nails. What on Earth had happened to her while he was away?

None of Euphie's letters and occasional calls had spoken of any grave occurrence. Lelouch only vaguely recalled her talking in a merry, sing-song voice about some wonderful young man she was dating a few months ago. Had something gone wrong?

"Say, Lelouch…" Euphie broke the silence, looking anywhere, but at him. "Was that _Suzaku's_ car just now?"

Wait, why were they on first name basis? Did they know each other? Lelouch felt a shameful stab of something closely resembling possessiveness, or even jealousy, but for the life of him he wouldn't know towards whom exactly it was directed.

"Yes, it was. Are you two acquainted?" He replied dryly, attempting to lead her away from the soiled coach. The manoeuvre didn't quite work.

"Ah! Just as expected." His sister gave the stains (he'd thought he'd cleaned _everything_) a strange, apathetic look. Lelouch, in his turn, was absolutely mortified. And it was as though she intentionally came looking for the evidence. "As to your question, Lelouch… don't look at me like that! We were going to get married."

"_What_?" Lelouch gasped, frozen on his spot. He couldn't believe it!

"Lelouch, please, don't blame him for anything! Suzaku is very… hurt." Euphie stepped closer, locking their gazes. She was making her best attempt to sound convincing. "I feel very sorry for him."

Lelouch currently felt more sorry for Euphie and for himself. His insides twisted in rage and, belatedly, Schneizel's words re-emerged from the back of his mind. For once, his elder brother had been right about something.

"He thinks that he doesn't need anyone. He _likes _being alone and… miserable. There is nothing we could do, believe me, I have tried… But it would take a miracle–"

"A _miracle_, you say?" Lelouch cut her off firmly, setting his jaw and crossing his arms. "Well then, a miracle it will be!"

Euphie opened her mouth to say something, but then shook her head in defeat. Her shoulders slumped, and she was looking very small and fragile. To think how Suzaku's behaviour must have affected her!

"Don't worry, Euphie," He whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms around her. She gladly leaned into his embrace, like she always did in their childhood. "I will take care of everything, I promise!" He stroked her hair soothingly.

"I will set things right!" Lelouch swore vehemently, pressing a kiss against the side of her head.

Euphie closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, finally, at peace.

Lelouch was much stronger than she.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Rolo returned home at dawn, suffering from a brain-splitting headache and crushing guilt. How was he going to look Lelouch in the face ever again after what had just happened?

To his surprise, the light was still turned on.

Rolo stumbled onto the living room and instantly (his heart clenched) spotted Lelouch, who was sitting in the chair and twirling his favourite chess piece with an oh-so-familiar expression on his face.

A wave of relief washed over the boy - if Lelouch's mind was occupied with something else, perhaps, with luck, Rolo's nighttime activities would never come to light.

"Rolo?" Lelouch acknowledged his arrival with quirk of an eyebrow. "It is good that we're finally back. There is something that we must do without any further delay."

Needless to say, no matter what his elder brother asked, Rolo always complied.


	2. Midgame

Gino pressed his hot, sweaty body against Suzaku's, his hand tight in Suzaku's hair as he leaned in. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Suzaku met his eyes with a challenging gaze. "Take your time with me. Every moment you spend gloating is a moment closer to–"

"Cut! Okay, good. Now get Kallen in position and prepare to blow the wall."

"Thank god." Gino gave a little laugh. "You kinda stink, man."

Suzaku wrinkled his nose. "You're not much better. It's _really _hot today."

"Ready? And… action!"

The dust from the wall ended up everywhere and they had to take a shower before shooting the next scene. He and Kallen were supposed to kiss and Gino had been ragging on him all day about it like this was a high school production and not a summer blockbuster. He was so unprofessional sometimes. Neither Suzaku nor Kallen found the scene awkward, so why should he? Just because they were a couple…

When the lights went out, Suzaku wasn't too concerned – it was a set shower and power went out on a regular basis. Even the sound of footsteps didn't phase him – Gino had already showered, but there was nothing stopping him from coming back and teasing Suzaku for taking longer. In fact, it was practically expected.

The first sign that something wasn't quite right was when the footsteps stopped outside Suzaku's shower without a witty comment. Suzaku half turned, curious, when the second sign – a silhouette significantly smaller than Gino or even Kallen – made him pause, a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. He'd never been in a real life-or-death fight before, but he'd faked them enough times that he felt confident he could at least hold his own. His breathing slowed and he shifted slightly, balancing on the balls of his feet with his knees bent.

"Mr. Kururugi?"

The voice was young, but professional. "…yes?" Suzaku didn't recognize it.

"Sorry about this – power issues. We're trying to fix it as soon as possible. At least the water's still warm, huh?"

A security guard? Suzaku nearly laughed. Of course it was – this was a closed set and even if it wasn't, these were the cast showers. It wasn't that simple to get back here. "Thanks. I'll be done in a bit." He rinsed off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

It didn't strike him as odd that he didn't see the security guard anywhere when he stepped out until something damp and suffocating was placed over his mouth and small hands lowered him to the ground as the world became blackness.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Smuggling an actor off a set wasn't much more difficult than smuggling drugs across the border. The trick was looking like you knew what you were doing and were supposed to be doing what you were doing. Even if what you were doing was wheeling an oddly shaped bag from the showers to a waiting car. Maybe people thought it was laundry. Heavy laundry.

Or maybe, as Rolo had long suspected, people were generally morons.

The exception to that rule got out of the driver's seat and helped Rolo lift his burden into the trunk. "Were you seen?"

"No," Rolo assured Lelouch. "He was alone and didn't even put up a fight."

"Good." Lelouch sighed. "The last thing I want is to hurt him more." He placed a gentle hand on the bag (either a shoulder or a knee from what Rolo could see) before closing the trunk. "Let's get him home."

_Home_. That was the one thing that Rolo had always vaguely wanted and never found before Lelouch. He'd thought that Lelouch being his home meant that he'd be Lelouch's, but after last night…

…he didn't want to think about that. About that girl and her laugh and her body and her voice moaning out Lelouch's name with as much desperate love as Rolo's. At least Lelouch was still pure, still untainted. At least his love was still good and not selfish like Rolo's. And to offer it to this man, undeserving as he must be – as undeserving as Rolo had been, surely – was just so like Lelouch.

And it was up to Rolo to ensure the practicalities.

"Where are we going to keep him?" Lelouch asked suddenly. Rolo had to hide a smile. "Seriously, Rolo, he's going to be mad at first. We need somewhere safe and secure…"

"Like a kennel."

"Something like that," Lelouch agreed. "But kennels don't take people…"

"We have one in our basement."

"…what?"

Rolo grinned. "The previous owner must have liked dogs. There's a kennel in the basement that's basically a small caged-off room." Rolo gave a little shudder. "At least I _hope _it was a dog kennel."

"It's perfect!" Lelouch grinned. "Thank you Rolo."

And, just in case he'd ever forgotten, that reminded Rolo why he did what he did.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

When Suzaku came to, it was on a firm mattress with soft sheets and beside a plate of cookies and a glass of water. He almost wished he was tied up – at least that would have made sense.

The cookies looked good. Fresh baked – not warm, but still obviously soft. Where the hell was he? And why was he naked?

"Oh, you're up." Suzaku froze at that voice, perturbed at how, somehow, that wasn't as much of a surprise as it would have been if he hadn't woken up to complete domesticity. "Would you like some clothes? I can lend you some of mine, or I can buy you something if you'd prefer."

"Lelouch?" He asked in bewilderment. "What the hell is going on?"

It didn't look like a normal kidnapping by crazy fans (something that had once almost happened to him a few years ago, when he was still a bit green) because stalkers never offered you cookies for your trouble. Was it something that Lelouch had read in another of his romance novels? In that case, it was too early to start panicking.

Lelouch sighed. At least Suzaku wasn't being belligerent. "I talked with Euphie." He bit his lip. "Suzaku… you need help. Everyone who knows you and cares about you agrees that you need help. I just want to… I can help. Just let me. I do… I do love you, you know."

Suzaku felt an inexplicable surge of rage at Lelouch's condescending, saccharine tone and the mention of Euphemia's name struck a nerve. Added to that, the word 'love' made Suzaku wince. "Help? What do you mean by 'help'?" He snorted. "Look, I don't know what you've been seeing through your pink goggles, but I have better things to do than to listen to this. I'm leaving right now!"

It was only then when Suzaku fully registered… a row of _steel bars_, pretty much barring his exit. In fact, it seemed that he was inside of some sort of an over-sized cage.

"You're not going anywhere." Lelouch's voice held both regret and an almost smug edge of victory. "I'm not like Euphie, Suzaku. I won't let you continue to hurt yourself because I'm gentle and kind. I'm not. I'm willing to do what has to be done for your own good, even if you're not willing to accept it. Yet." He reached out and slid his hands over the smooth metal of the bars. "I don't want to keep you here longer than necessary, but until you're ready to leave, you're staying here. With me."

A shiver run down Suzaku's spine, and he broke into a cold sweat. He leaped off the bed, throwing himself at the bars and attempting to seize Lelouch's hands. But his captor had, unfortunately, been smart enough to pull away in time.

"Let me go this instant!" He roared on top of his lungs, the gravity of the situation finally dawning upon him. "Who do you think you are to keep me here against my will? You have no right to do it!"

Lelouch stepped back. This was… unproductive. "Right or wrong, this is the situation as it stands, Kururugi Suzaku." Suzaku didn't even notice the proper name order. Ah well. "You will eat here, sleep here… there's even a bucket for… other things." His nose wrinkled with distaste at even referencing bodily functions. "You'll be comfortable until you finally unburden yourself. And I'll let you go then. You'll never have to see me again." He really felt that the whole _point_ was being lost on Suzaku. "This isn't about me. This is about you. You're here for your own good."

It was a good speech, but Lelouch couldn't help the way his eyes traveled down Suzaku's body at various points. Well, he was nude and his muscles were flexing and Lelouch was only human. Still, he managed to keep his focus and never once got distracted by the sight of… um… yeah. Maybe it would be better to leave soon. Suzaku was furious and uncooperative and… kind of really attractive like that. _Unproductive_, Lelouch reminded himself.

"You're batshit!" Suzaku cursed under his breath. He wiped the sweat off his brow: none of the bars would even budge, but he'd have to try again when Lelouch left.

Then he noticed that the lunatic was very obviously _staring_.

"So much for noble talk!" Suzaku smirked. "You just want me as your personal fucktoy, am I right? Just like your brothers! Shall I tell you how Clovis likes his blowjobs? Or about Schneizel and whips?"

Lelouch gaped. It… he wasn't surprised as much as…

Okay. He was a bit surprised. _Clovis_? And _whips_? Suzaku's self-destructive behaviour was even worse than he'd initially expected, even after his conversation with Euphie (whom Suzaku didn't bring up, thank goodness). This would take possibly even more time that Lelouch had anticipated. And there was nothing to gain by hurrying things from the start.

"Don't bother." Lelouch was proud that his voice only wavered a little bit. "You can't hurt my feelings with such superficial insults and… seriously, Suzaku, not everything's about sex."

There. That would show him. Pleased with his final rejoinder, Lelouch stormed up the stairs to start preparing supper.

"FUCK YOU!" Suzaku screamed after him. He was furious at the treatment.

He breathed in and out, forcing himself to calm down. Someone would miss him and call the police. Lelouch's address wasn't a big secret – wait, were they even at his place or elsewhere?

Suzaku groaned and tugged at his hair in frustration: he was already beginning to feel like a caged animal. Not to mention that he was still naked – it was thoroughly humiliating.

He'd poked at the kennel bars again and again, but always in vain.

Fine, he'd just have to try to be patient.

Now that Suzaku was left all to himself and idle (that was why he preferred to bury himself in constant hard work, after all) _thoughts_ began to swarm in his mind, like angry bees, not giving him any rest.

A wave of guilt washed over Suzaku like a tidal wave.

_Euphie…_

Of course, he remembered Euphie. She was the one who'd introduced him to her family and… that was how he'd repaid her!

In hindsight, it must have been inevitable. But at the time Suzaku didn't even think that she was physically attracted to him – he though that the rich Daddy's girl was simply talking pity on him, as if he was another of her injured kitties.

They had danced around each other long enough. And then… it happened. Suzaku had to admit that he wasn't even sober and didn't remember that night (if it was good for her or not).

Then came the morning after, and Euphie announced how happy she was, and asked not if, but _when _they were going to get married.

Come to think of it, she and Lelouch had a lot in common - only that Lelouch's idea of a cage for him was much less figurative.

Suzaku had chickened out… He was going to keep up the act - a knight in shining armour, his favourite, most effortless role - until the bitter end.

Only that he couldn't.

(His life wasn't a movie.)

Suzaku Kururugi didn't attend his own wedding ceremony.

He was a bit surprised that Lelouch hadn't heard of it from any of his family members (oh, _Cornelia_, who'd been threatening to gut him). Must be Schneizel's impeccable work – the man had covered up the mess, because the affair was too… _unpleasant_. Not a word of it had leaked to the press and general public.

(That was how he and Suzaku had become _intimately acquainted_, after all.)

Suzaku buried his face in his hands - in shame, despair, whatever. And there he'd been hoping that he would never have to face his past.

Suzaku sat in his newly found cage, rolled up into a tight ball of painful memories.

Waiting…

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Was that him screaming?"

Lelouch sighed. "Just don't listen. It's probably not going to be the last time." He wrapped his arm around Rolo's shoulder and pulled him into a light embrace, placing a kiss on his head. Rolo tensed up (unusual for him) before relaxing into the hold. "You're being very patient with me."

"Well. I put you through this at one point, didn't I?" Rolo asked. "I mean, I wasn't exactly happy when you pulled me off the streets."

"Well, it was my spare bedroom or jail. You adapted rather quickly." Lelouch chuckled affectionately and released his adopted brother to rummage around in the kitchen. "Hmm… Suzaku didn't seem overly impressed with the Japanese yesterday. Maybe something more simple?"

"Simple's good." Rolo grabbed the kettle and started filling it. Almost any meal needed boiling water. "…what if he doesn't?"

"Hmm?"

"What if Suzaku doesn't adapt? What will we do then?" Rolo asked nervously. "I mean, he's not just some kid off the street – he's a movie star. We can't keep him forever."

Lelouch frowned lightly, gripping an eggplant tightly. "You'd be surprised." He managed a smile. "They can shoot a lot of scenes around him to make up for time – it's what they do when actors are sick. We'll have a few days at least."

"A few days…" Rolo nodded. "I'm sure he'll come around by then."

"I hope so, Rolo." Lelouch sighed. "I really hope so."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next morning, Suzaku was awoken to the scent of something like fried eggs and bacon from probably a mile away, and his stomach growled in anticipation. He frowned: he'd rather die than beg for food from the lunatic. He wondered how much time had passed - he'd slept, for the lack of better things to do, and even had eventually munched on the cookies.

Lelouch was wearing his usual motherly expression that annoyed Suzaku to no end. Seriously, Suzaku wished his kidnapper would mistreat him already, instead of cooking him a continental breakfast.

The coffee smelt nice too.

Lelouch hid a small smirk. Suzaku still looked guarded and mistrustful, but he'd eaten the cookies (well some) without even considering poison or drugs and every now and then his nose twitched even as he tried to ignore the food Lelouch had brought.

He'd turned away supper last night, and Lelouch was pretty sure he was hungry enough to accept a peace offering.

Or at least a coffee.

"Good morning."

"Huh," was Suzaku's reply. "I'm not so sure if it's even morning. What was that I heard about some clothes? Unless you really prefer me naked."

Suzaku deliberately fought off his urge to lunge at the food, instead, assuming a pose that Mr. Reid, his director, had called seductive countless times.

_Clothes_. Lelouch winced. "Sorry, I forgot - were you cold last night?" He bit his lip, half embarrassed at his forgetfulnes, half pleased that Suzaku was at least willing to accept things from him. "I can… if you want, I can go grab you something from my closet while you eat. We're about the same size…"

Suzaku should have known that it wouldn't work. Hmm, think, Suzaku, think. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

"…sure," he replied, trying his best to appear friendly. "Thanks."

Lelouch carefully folded the plate and passed it through the bars. "I… uh… I'll think of a way to get coffee in. Or tea, if you prefer." He stood, pleased with his work and with Suzaku's gradual relaxation and trust. This could work! "I'll be right back."

No sooner Lelouch turned around, Suzaku smirked, pleased with himself. Lelouch was so gullible. He'd just have to play along (something he had always been good at – improvising and all) and convince him that he was "_ready_" (whatever it meant) to be released.

Suzaku really regretted not having listened carefully to what Lelouch had been ranting before. It would have made things a bit simpler. No matter, Suzaku had been through much worse.

He reached for the plate and cleared it out, going as far as licking his fingers. If nothing, Lelouch was, most certainly, a good cook.

Lelouch had expected one of two things when he returned with a change of clothes. Either Suzaku would be glaring at the plat of food (and then, probably, at Lelouch) or he'd be eating.

He hadn't expected to come back to an empty plate and Suzaku with two fingers buried up to the second knuckles in his mouth. And an oddly guilty expression as if he'd been caught.

It was cute, really.

But his eyes… they were still distant and guarded. His body language said one thing while his eyes still tried to keep the world away. Lelouch smiled gently, willing to wait until those eyes could trust him. It wouldn't be long. "Here. Clothes."

"Thanks," Suzaku repeated, putting on the offered sweats. It was much better than nothing - even if he didn't mind being naked, he didn't particularly _enjoy _it either.

"So…" Suzaku really should have helped himself, but… "Now what, Mr. Evil Genius? What _exactly _are you going to do with me?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "It's just over half a day since you've talked to anyone other than me. And you haven't really said much to me either. You've been pretty much alone with your thoughts, so… would you like to share any?"

He grabbed the chair Rolo had brought down and sat. This could end very quickly or drag on for hours depending on Suzaku's attitude.

Suzaku really had to bit his tongue not to tell Lelouch to fuck off right away, but it would have been a dead end. Instead, he made himself comfortable – well, as much as he could – and sat with his legs crossed and pose relaxed.

"Are you going to play doctor with me?" He asked, trying to sound at least-half playful, and not _spiteful_. "Do you even have a diploma, Dr. Lamperouge?"

"Just graduated." _From High School_. "Which is hardly the point. You don't need a doctor, Suzaku… you just need to allow someone to care for you. And, you know what? I don't even care if it's ultimately me or not. I don't care if you walk out of here and never want to see me again. But, while you're here, I'm the only person who can release you, so why don't you just humour me, hmm?" He smiled. "You may call me Dr. Lamperouge if you wish, but I won't answer to it."

That again… _lovely._

"Nah, I don't think the problem here is with _me_, Lelouch," Suzaku replied, his eyes flashing up. "It is you who cannot admit a defeat. I don't need your or _anyone's _care. I've been perfectly fine before you kidnapped me, thank you very much."

"_Fine_?" If Lelouch _had_ been a doctor, he was sure he'd never get this upset this fast. Suzaku was just so… "You're fooling yourself if you think that faking your way through life is _fine_. This isn't a movie, Suzaku, it's _your life_!" Lelouch leaned forward, almost toppling off the chair in utter sincerity. "And you're not some beleaguered protagonist, you're Kururugi Suzaku and you… you have every right to be happy, just like everyone else."

"_Happy_?" Suzaku hadn't expected this to come out so bitter. Lelouch's scrutinizing gaze was getting really unnerving, and he was poking at something that Suzaku would have preferred to bury forever. "It's all the same, Lelouch. You play your part, do what others expect you to do. The moment you go out of 'character', you're screwed. You're lucky to have never learned it yourself. Life must have treated you kindly…"

Suzaku's tone became wistful for a moment.

"Besides…" he continued, "…is it really up to you to decide what do I do and do not deserve in life?"

Geez, Suzaku's throat had dried: he had never talked this much when not on screen.

"I clearly do a better job then you do," Lelouch pointed out. "I may have had an easier life, but it's been far from perfect. I've had losses and I've made mistakes, but I was still able to continue being myself. You… you've run away. You don't touch the world and you don't let it touch you. I thought… I thought it was only when you were on screen or in interviews, but after last night…" Lelouch's voice softened. "It's always and with everyone, isn't it." His voice and gaze hardened. "You've committed a great crime. You've stolen Kururugi Suzaku from the world." Lelouch tried to show Suzaku with his eyes how much he cared. "And I want him."

"You're so dramatic," Suzaku said. It was his turn to roll up his eyes. "I think you could have made a decent actor yourself."

"By the way," he whispered, as if revealing some great mystery, "I have no idea what you've just talked about. Mind games and word play are not exactly my forté. You should have kidnapped someone like Kallen Kozuki for that - she would have loved it, I'm sure of it."

The name rang a bell in Lelouch's mind – Suzaku's current female lead. She was Japanese too and there were questions around their relationship, but there were also rumours that she was seeing Gino Weinberg who was playing the villain. Schneizel had probably cast them all together for that reason alone. Ass.

"Let me make it simple and clear, then." Lelouch stood. "If you don't give me one reason to stay, one piece of the real you, then I'm leaving. I'll be back at lunch. But the longer you drag this out, the longer you stay here."

He was curious to see how Suzaku would react to an ultimatum. He was blunt and simple, by his own admission. Maybe he'd prefer Lelouch to act that way as well.

"You're crazy!" The phrase escaped Suzaku's mouth before he could slap it shut. "I am here… You have me here, under lock and key, _naked_ if you wanted so_,_ what _else_ could you possibly need? I can't believe it!"

Lelouch was insane… there was no reasoning with the madmen. How could Suzaku meet his demands, if he didn't even get what his kidnapper was going at?

Lelouch shot one last pitying look at Suzaku. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to stay." And, without another word, he left.

"Dammit!" Suzaku had this sudden urge to kick something. Or rather, _someone_. He couldn't think of anyone who had ever irritated him this much.

Apart from…

_"Suzaku, fasten your damn seat belt! Do you want to get your head bashed or what?"'_

_"Dad, you're annoying! I can drive, all right?"_

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Suzaku?" Lelouch brought down the pita, having planned ahead for the bars this time. "Lunch. Are you ready… to…"

This was different from his previous sulking. Before, Suzaku had either turned away or glared sullenly. Now he was staring off at a random space of the wall. If he hadn't blinked (maybe once every twenty seconds) Lelouch wouldn't have known he was alive.

…was it a trick? He'd certainly seemed fine when Lelouch had left him this morning. "…Suzaku?"

Nothing. Lelouch dropped the food and turned to get Rolo…

…he'd sent Rolo off for underwear. Dammit… this was probably the worst timing ever.

"Su-Suzaku, stop… stop fooling around." Lelouch knew better than to open the (_cage_) kennel without Rolo for backup. He was no match for Suzaku and he knew that well enough. But… he was just sitting there… curled up and staring…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Suzaku whispered to his father's dead, accusing face. "I didn't mean to… It was an accident…"

The man was staring at him in endless reproach, and Suzaku wished that he had died with the passengers on that day. Why had he survived? Why? When he was clearly the one to blame?

Suzaku's voice helped soothe Lelouch's panic. It wasn't until Lelouch had slumped onto the chair that he processed the words…

An accident? There had been a few in Suzaku's life – a set had collapsed on a crew member in one of his early films and his father had died in a car accident. Could he be talking about the relationship with Euphemia? There were too many possibilities. But…

…the point was… this was the real Suzaku. Somehow, in someway, Lelouch had unlocked this. And Suzaku, clearly hurting, was at least feeling _something_and was dealing with it. This could only be good.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't kill myself. I have tried so many times… I'm such a coward. Dad, why do you never say anything? Please, just answer me, _please…_ I miss you…"

Tears started to stream down Suzaku's cheeks.

"I never told you this, but I so fucking miss you…"

Lelouch had never had a great relationship with his own father, but he did have people he loved – his mother, his sister… Rolo…

"I miss you too." The words were out before Lelouch even realized what he was doing. "And I forgive you. I love you, Suzaku." What else did fathers say? Proper fathers and not sociopaths like Charles zi Britannia. "You need to just keep living your life. That's all you need to do to make me proud." There. Lelouch had even lowered his voice at the end. He'd sounded… older at least.

"…really?" Suzaku felt so happy. Somehow, he had always wanted to believe that, but it would have been too good to be true. "Thank you. I love you too, Dad."

Suzaku saw his father slowly fade away, offering him a genuine smile in return as his farewell. Truly relieved, after all those years, he slipped into a dreamless oblivion.

Lelouch was worried when Suzaku toppled over, only to laugh at himself with the first loud snore. He was… more than merely relieved. He was exhilarated. _That_ had been the real Kururugi Suzaku, the man Lelouch wanted to know and love. And he… he was so wonderfully vulnerable and open and… and Lelouch had _helped_ him. And it was still only the second day! Everything was proceeding so smoothly, so easily.

He gathered up the dropped food and returned upstairs with a light heart. He'd let Suzaku sleep the day away and return tomorrow with more food (and underwear once Rolo returned) and they could move forward.

It would be _perfect_.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Why, hello, cutie!" Nunnally chirped up, pinching at Rolo's cheek. "Does Lelouch have you buy his underwear too? How kinky!"

If the earth had opened up under him and swallowed him up, Rolo would have been grateful to an astonishing degree. As it did not, he decided to continue hating _everything_. "Na…taly?" He guessed. Her name was _not _what he remembered about their encounter.

"Oh, no, it's _Nunnally_. Can't you remember something as simple as a lady's name?" She asked, striking a Milly-like pose. "Tsk. Lelouch would have been more of a gentleman."

She had accidentally spotted this… _replacement_ in the shopping mall and went as far as to follow him to the male underwear section. It stung, of course: surely, Lelouch wouldn't have been able to ask her to buy him _that_. Or anything, for that matter - her elder brother had been pretending that she was some kind of _tamagochi _for only Gods know how long.

It was just the right time to change that.

Rolo wasn't… _afraid _exactly. He wasn't thrilled, but… okay he was a little afraid. The first time he met this girl, he ended up inside her in a bathroom. And now she was accosting him in public and…

_Lelouch_. That was the second time she'd said his name. Third, if you counted the time she'd moaned it as she came around him and _dammit_having his body react to that memory would have sucked at any time, but it was even worse in the men's underwear department holding a package of briefs.

…the earth wasn't opening was it? Damn. It.

Rolo took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" …that hadn't sounded friendly. Oh well. He wasn't feeling particularly friendly right now. He set his jaw and stood his ground.

"Well…" She stepped closer, to whisper the no doubt shocking revelation right into his ear. "The truth is I was hoping you would take me to my dear brother, since he is clearly too busy to give me a phone call. Or something."

Nunnally wasn't angry. She didn't want to strangle anyone. Oh, no.

"…your brother?" Rolo frowned. Was she trying to play mind games with him? Well, he was an expert at dealing with mind games, thanks to Lelouch. "I'd be delighted to. Where does he live?" A car ride would be a small price to pay to get her out of his life.

Nunnally hugged herself, barely suppressing a bit of hysterical laughter. Okay, she took her words back: Rolo was absolutely hilarious.

"Oh, I think you would now better. After all, you have to deliver those black briefs to somewhere, right? I had no idea Lelouch wore something like that."

"They're not for… _LELOUCH _IS YOUR BROTHER?"

Nunnally pouted mockingly. "What, he hadn't even bothered to tell you about me, had he?" (_It hurt._)

Rolo was still processing the previous information. "You… when you… when I… oh." He swallowed back a sudden wave of nausea. He'd had sex. With Lelouch's sister. By accident. And she – they _both_– had called out his name and… "This is so wrong."

"You tell me, sweetie," She growled, drawing near. "This is _so wrong _to abandon one's _full-blooded_ little sister and run away overseas, then come back with an _adopted _'little brother' on a leash and… NEVER EVEN CALL!"

Nunnally was shouting, but she didn't care. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?"

Everyone was looking at them. Rolo couldn't really blame Nunnally - he was the one who'd started yelling, but… "C'mon." He grabbed Nunnally's arm and pulled her out of the store (shoplifting the briefs, but apparently the shopkeeper felt it a small price to pay to be rid of them. Not Rolo's finest moment).

It was a damn good thing that Rolo parked close. He had the feeling if it had taken more than a dozen steps, Nunnally would have started struggling and… and she might have won. "Tell me everything."

"My, you can be forceful if you want to, hmm?" Nunnally eyed him in approval. It was good to learn that he had some backbone. Wait, what was she thinking? He was her _rival_!

She crossed her arms and settled back in the seat. "I'll tell you if you drive me to Lelouch. And I will even pretend that today is your _first_meeting. Do we have a deal?"

…there wasn't much Rolo could say to that. He could refuse to bring Nunnally at all, but she'd likely find her way to Lelouch eventually and then _everything_would come out and… "If I'd known you were his sister I…" he would have what? Not been dragged practically drunk out of his mind into the bathroom for some sex that he had hardly consented to? "…deal."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch checked the clock for the third time in ten minutes. Rolo was taking a long time - not long enough to be worrisome, just long enough that he really should have been back by now.

For the second time, he considered his cell phone. He didn't want to be a nag, but… he was sure Rolo wouldn't be upset by him checking in. Especially given the news about Suzaku that would excuse the call.

Alright. With that decided, Lelouch reached for the phone just as the door opened. "Rolo, welcome ho–"

The first thing Nunnally did after three long years without seeing Lelouch…

…was to slap that happy expression off his face, so hard that he'd see bloody stars.

"_Rolo, welcome home!_" She parroted. "Is that how it is? Do you even remember who I am or should I fill you on that little fact of your tragic biography?"

"Nun-nally…" Lelouch looked stunned. And not just by the slap. "Nunnally you…" He couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading over his face. "I've missed you!" He grabbed his little sister in a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Y-you…" Nunnally stammered in shock. She mustn't let his smile and his tone affect her. It was a matter of principle – he wouldn't get away with a hug, even a treacherous part of her simply wanted to return the gesture and forget about everything.

Instead, she broke away and cried out in accusation, "_Missed me_? Did you miss me so much that you'd spent two days in the city and hadn't even thought of giving me a call?"

She really wanted to slap him again.

A firm hand on her wrist stopped her. "Don't hit him."

Lelouch sighed and pulled Rolo's hand away. "She has every reason to be upset, Rolo." He frowned. "How did you two even meet up?"

"That isn't the point!" Nunnally exploded. "I shouldn't have to play detective to be granted an audience with you! Are you the Emperor himself now or what?"

"Nunnally…" Lelouch sighed. "If things were different… if I could have, I would have brought you with me, you know that. And I didn't want to contact you immediately because… well, Schneizel brought me here."

He expected that, even with three years of separation between them, she would understand that much.

"No, I don't understand a thing, Lelouch!" Nunnally was still very much peeved. "You'd wish you could just stuff me into a refrigerator and take out at your convenience! You and your _excuses_. You're not even _sorry_."

"Of _course_ I'm sorry!" Lelouch said, pretty close to pleading with Nunnally now. "I've never wanted to use you and I've done everything I could to protect you and I… my biggest regret is not being able to be _with_you, but it really was better this way. Nunnally, I love you. More than anyone else in the world."

"I… I love you too…" She could no longer help herself - Lelouch was so sincere and…

Nunnally hugged him back and hid herself from all the worries just like she used to.

The truth was… she loved him a little too much. And she couldn't ever find any replacement.

…speaking of, the soft sound of someone reluctantly clearing their throat broke through the room. "Um. I'll just… take these downstairs."

Lelouch barely even nodded, wrapped up in his little sister. She smelled like home and family and… faintly like Milly's brands of makeup. Ah well, she was Nunnally and that was what mattered.

"Well, what you've been up to?" She asked, dying from curiosity. "You must have been doing something if you'd leave Rolo in Milly's clutches on his own…"

…wait.

Nunnally wanted to facepalm. That had been the slip of the century!

Lelouch, meanwhile was trying to figure out a way to explain his most recent project without using the terms 'kidnapping', 'movie star', or 'psychological torture'. He was coming up blank.

"Mostly I've been… meeting people. You know how Schneizel is…" _Controlling, persuasive, manipulative…_"Well, meeting people and avoiding our big brother as much as possible. Which is why I'm home right now." Well. That and Suzaku had collapsed a few minutes ago.

Nunnally let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed. Wait, why'd Lelouch sent Rolo _downstairs_?

"Lelouch?" She asked in confusion. "Is there anybody else in the house?"

Lelouch had two rules in his life – never get caught and never lie to Nunnally. He'd never thought those two would become mutually exclusive.

"Um… well… Rolo, of course…" Lelouch mentally flailed for a new topic of conversation, but came up blank. He smiled hopefully at his sister.

"Lulu," she used his childhood nickname, because he was being unbelievably cute, "you don't have to hide your girlfriend from me… oh, wait, it had been _male's _underwear. So, you're playing for the other team?"

That was… a relief. She would have preferred him to be gay (but not with _Rolo_, mind you), than seeing him with other girls. Yes, a nice, handsome and kind young man would have been great. As long as he didn't turn out like Euphie's ex. Oh, she _hated_ that douchebag. She'd even thrown away her collection of his movies.

"It… it's not that simple?" Lelouch sighed. "There's another man here, but we're not… well, actually, I guess we technically are since we… the point that he… um. It's complicated?"

That Rolo knew was okay – the boy had had enough of a history and enough of a dependency on Lelouch to accept this and move on. But Nunnally – his precious, innocent sister – wouldn't have any idea why Suzaku needed to be caged and kept away from everyone but Lelouch. This was something she should be protected from.

"Lelouch, are you in some sort of trouble?" This was starting to get really worrisome. The way Lelouch avoided her eyes – he was clearly hiding something, and it was nothing pleasant. "Could I help you? You know… I'd do anything to help." (_If only you ever let me._)

Nunnally. Helping keep Suzaku caged in his basement. Lelouch hid a shudder. "Everything is fine, Nunnally. Su– the other person here is just sleeping. I'll introduce you to him later. Promise." And he would. Once Suzaku smartened up - it shouldn't take too long since he'd made such excellent progress today already.

Nunnally didn't want to push him too far. She had already made spectacular progress, so she could leave Lelouch to his own devices… For now.

(As long as that 'Su' wasn't for 'Suzaku Kururugi'.)

"Oh, we've been just standing here all along!" She laughed a little. "Shall we have some tea, like in good old times? I'll even be nice to Rolo, I promise."

"I appreciate that." Rolo's voice came from the stairs. He mouthed the words '_still asleep_' to Lelouch who nodded in return.

"Tea it is!" He gathered up his siblings and herded them towards the table. "Also, we have cookies." And they'd passed the Kururugi Suzaku test. Lelouch smiled – he couldn't help it. Today had been full of wonderful surprises and victories. The rest of the time passed so quickly that Lelouch didn't even have time to make supper and they had to order in. And then it was far too late for Nunnally to leave, so she stayed over.

The problem was they only had two beds. Lelouch had no qualms about lodging on the floor, as long as his siblings were comfortable. Well, wasn't that a management problem?

"Nunnally, you'll take my bed and I'll sleep with Rolo… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." She shook her head in disbelief. Over her dead body. "I think _I_ could sleep with Rolo. It's such a nice way of bonding, after all. _Isn't it_?"

She shot a dirty look in Rolo's direction. A very dirty one.

Rolo gulped down the lump in his throat. "…sure. Why not?"

Ohoho, was that a _challenge_? Nunnally was so up to it.

Lelouch smiled, utterly oblivious throughout their exchange.

–


	3. Endgame

Lelouch smiled as Rolo and Nunnally came into the kitchen. "Morning. Did you two sleep well?"

Rolo barely managed a smile in return, grunting something unintelligible as he grabbed a mug and headed straight for the coffee.

"Very well, dear brother!" Nunnally was brimming with life and sunshine. "Did you know that Rolo talks in his sleep, though? I now know a few dirty secrets of his." She winked at her unfortunate bedmate and licked her lips.

Rolo shot her a glare, but didn't dare risk a retort. Instead he went for a subject change. "How did you sleep, Lelouch?"

"Fine." Lelouch kissed Nunnally lightly on the cheek. "The house seems older than Schneizel said it was, though – I haven't heard a house settle that much since that B&B we stayed in in Venice." He immediately regretted bringing that up in front of Nunnally; she'd feel left out. "But this is much nicer. The company is better for one."

"Oh, you heard those mice too?" Nunnally asked, twisting one of her tight locks around her finger. "They were rather loud, weren't they?" She shot another playful look at Rolo who muttered something about gags under his breath, but didn't return the look. "By the way, will your _boyfriend_ be joining us for breakfast or has he already left?"

"Ah." Lelouch bit his lip. "He… he's probably still sleeping." At least he hoped so - the last thing he needed was Suzaku making enough noise to make Nunnally curious. "Not a morning person. Speaking of - what are your plans after breakfast? Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" Part of him hoped that she did (things were _complicated _with her here) and part of him just wanted to take her out to a park or something and get ice cream like old times. "Are you in classes right now or is this a break?"

_Ugh_. Nunnally couldn't even remember the last time she'd been at school - she usually only appeared there near the exams. Having a Principal's daughter as your best friend had its benefits. "Umm, well… Hey, Lelouch, you're hardly fit to scold me for poor attendance!"

Nunnally took a defensive stance. School… was evil.

"I… wasn't scolding…" Lelouch couldn't stop his fond smile. "But point taken. There are better things to do, as long as you balance it out properly."

For some reason, Rolo flinched at the word 'balance'. Lelouch shot him a worried look – he seemed far more tired than usual. "Rolo, are you feeling well?"

"Fine." Rolo's eyes darted from Lelouch to Nunnally and then down to his coffee. "I… I'm just gonna head downstairs for a moment." If he left maybe she'd stop making those insinuations. The last thing he needed was for Lelouch to know that his precious little sister had had her way with him four times last night. She was insatiable.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku had more than enough reasons to be scared. It had been a long while since he'd had such a breakdown, and he didn't have those pretty, colourful pills to help him through it this time.

Worse yet, he still had no idea what Lelouch was truly going to do with him. Had he seen Suzaku in his pitiful state? Did he _like _it? If he was anything like Schneizel, then the answer would be… a definite yes.

Suzaku was sure as hell that he didn't want to end up in a mental clinic as a result. He hated being locked up.

Suzaku felt nauseous: three by four meters, measured with his own footsteps. The cage was cramped. Not to mention the _smell_ – he was beginning to understand how those poor tigers in the zoo felt on hot summer days.

He was going to be out – yes, sound and sane – and break Lelouch's jaw. Or arm. Or leg. Or everything at once.

And then he'd get drunk.

Also, Suzaku desperately wanted a shower.

The sound of feet running down the stairs made him look up. Lelouch again…

"Oh. You're up." No, it was a different boy. Even younger by the look of it. "Uh. You hungry?"

"Among other things…" Suzaku gestured meaningfully at the corner of the cage. "Sorry for asking you to do that. What's your name, by the way?"

A shrug. "Does it matter? It's not like getting to know me is gonna help your position." The boy peered in, seeing Suzaku's half full bucket and wrinkled his nose. "When Lelouch is free we'll deal with that." He met Suzaku's eyes for the first time. "It's Rolo, _by the way_."

"Hah, Lelouch's school, isn't it? Making it sound as if I'm the criminal here…" Suzaku wasn't in the best of moods, but the boy was clearly just a Lelouch's lackey. "I have to admit that you've handled the things back at studio disturbingly smoothly."

"I don't care. I don't care what you think of me and I don't care how you see yourself. Stop whining and wheedling – the only person you need to impress is Lelouch." Rolo almost wanted to go back upstairs, but… _she_ would be there. Suzaku, while kind of annoying, was at least not dangerous in any way. And at least Lelouch would appreciate the effort Rolo was putting in down here. "How did you sleep?"

"…fine," Suzaku paused to agglomerate all of his ire into one sentence and then let go of it so that he would be able to play nice in front of Lelouch, when the evil mastermind himself would deign him a visit. "You two are sick fucks, by the way."

Rolo just shrugged. After the night he'd had, he was pretty sure that Suzaku's opinion of them was nothing compared to his opinion of Nunnally. His lower back was still sore. "Are you hungry?" Just focus on the physical complaints and let Lelouch deal with the emotional.

"Could you just call Lelouch and be done with it? I don't really think anyone would be able to eat in this setup." Suzaku glared at him. He'd love to see Rolo and especially _Lelouch _trying to spend their nights in a kennel. Or whatever the space was.

"Lelouch is busy," Rolo said coolly. "He'll be down when he's ready."

"Right." Suzaku was exasperated beyond words. "Why do I have this nagging suspicion that it's not the first time you're doing this to someone?"

Well. It was Rolo's first time. Technically, Lelouch had done something similar with him, but… look how that turned out! Until Nunnally had come along, Rolo had been more than happy living with Lelouch. Suzaku, after he got over his entitled rage and brattiness, would be happy too.

Before Rolo could answer the accusation, though, Lelouch joined them. "Ah, Suzaku, you're awake." He sounded so pleased and happy.

If glares could kill, Suzaku would already be dancing at Lelouch's funeral… or, no, wait, starving in the cage. Focus, Suzaku.

"Huh, well, I'm glad _someone _here is having a good time. Yeah." Suzaku thought that he genuinely liked making other people happy. This occasion had proved him utterly wrong. Lelouch's gloating only made him want to do something violent.

Awake _and _lucid! Even better! Lelouch clasped Rolo's shoulder. "Ready?"

Rolo nodded and stood by the cage door as Lelouch carefully unlocked it. He slid in quickly as the door shut behind him and watched Suzaku carefully.

It was the opening Suzaku had been waiting for - he lunged forward on pure instinct of wanting to break free, without even thinking. Suzaku tried to take Rolo hostage and threaten to break his neck – or whatever – so that Lelouch would be forced to release him.

So. Damn. Predictable. Rolo would have laid even odds that Suzaku thought he was in a movie. In fact, he used that to his advantage as Suzaku narrowly ducked a head punch and Rolo managed to get close enough to wrap the rag soaked in chloroform around his mouth and nose.

It would have looked good if it had been taped.

"Nicely done." Lelouch sighed sadly. "You were right – he's still in fight-or-flight mode." He entered the cage and looked around. The room itself seemed fine – a few crumbs from the cookies, but otherwise clean, but Suzaku had clearly not been taking proper care of himself.

"He mentioned a shower," Rolo suggested. "Perhaps we could hook up a hose or something…"

"No." Lelouch would do anything for Suzaku. This was something small. "We'll do it properly."

"Do _what_properly? Get rid of the body?" Nunnally asked from the stairs. "Geez, the smell down here. Are you hiding a corpse or a wild animal?"

Lelouch froze. Completely. Rolo cursed under his breath and managed to throw a sheet over Kururugi, but it still looked like they were hiding someone. He managed to meet Nunnally's eyes as she descended the stairs and winced – if Lelouch saw her seeing Suzaku… "Oh. Fuck." This was _beyond _bad.

"I just knew something was going on," Nunnally announced, completely unperturbed, and marched past her stupefied brother and _Rolo._

"Oh, shit!" She forgot that she wasn't supposed to curse in front of Lelouch, when she threw back the sheet before Rolo could stop her. "That's Euphie's ex! Great job! So, what you're up to? Can I join in? Cornelia was going to castrate him."

Rolo managed to wrestle the sheet away from her. "No one's castrating anyone." He shot her a look that was half chiding, half… nervous. "_Anyone_." Lelouch was still standing there, shocked. "Lelouch is… he has a plan. But now that plan involves everyone leaving and letting Kururugi wake up because chloroform doesn't last that long." He started gently nudging Lelouch and Nunnally out.

"Hahaha, serves him right. That bastard!" Nunnally looked over her shoulder, giddy from anticipation. "I highly approve."

Nunnally let Rolo lead her out of the basement. _Oops_, now she'd have to deal with Lelouch. Oh, well, the sooner the better – she had grown up while he was away and she wouldn't have been able to keep up the act for long, in any case.

Lelouch finally shook off his stunned surprise - far too late to do anything about it. "C-castration? Nunnally, you…" Rolo's hand was firmly on his back and pushing him up the stairs – he could hear Suzaku rustling as he woke up. "Suzaku… Rolo, I…" But Nunnally…

Rolo sighed. "We'll deal with it later, Lelouch. Come on."

Lelouch shook his head, still recovering. "Nunnally, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"_Sorry_?" She grabbed Lelouch by his shoulders firmly. "Lelouch, I understand that you're shocked that I'm acting like an adult, but I'm _sixteen_ now. Please, bear with it. As to Kururugi, have you seen what state he'd left Euphie in? He deserves to be lynched for that, but he got away scott-free! And Schneizel _backed him up_!

"Because Kururugi is Schneizel's cash cow," Nunnally was speaking very rapidly and with much passion, not letting Lelouch to cut a single word in, "The guy is untouchable. I don't know how you've managed to get your hands on him, but he _must _be punished for what he did."

Lelouch stared at his sister. She_ had_ changed. "Nunnally… I can see what you mean, but… you're wrong. He doesn't need to be punished, he needs to be _helped_. Even Euphie knows that it wasn't Suzaku's fault. He's damaged and broken and I… I want to heal him. I love him, Nunnally."

Rolo backed the hell away. He did _not_want to get caught in the middle of this. He stayed just close enough that if Nunnally started physically attacking Lelouch again, he could intervene.

"_What?_" Nunnally's jaw hung open, and she barely suppressed the urge to shake him. "Lelouch, are you out of your mind? Not you too!"

The way his eyes lit up when he was talking about Kururugi… Lelouch _really _was head over heels for that guy.

"Wait…" She paused, having finished to process the rest of his speech. "Lelouch, regardless of everything else, you _don't _lock people in a cage to help them. That's just… I can't even begin to explain how wrong this is."

Lelouch winced. "I know how it looks… it's complicated. Suzaku is his own worst enemy right now and I need to protect him from himself. I'd never, _ever _do anything to hurt him, but I won't let him hurt himself either."

He could tell that Nunnally wasn't buying it. "I promise, Nunnally. I will do everything I can for him and… if he really is as bad as you say he is, I'll let you and Cornelia have him. But I don't think he is – I think he's a good man and he has a good heart. He just needs to open it."

"Lelouch, it's not about good, bad and evil!" Nunnally couldn't believe that her genius elder brother was being such a hopeless lovestruck moron. "Could you at least try to imagine _yourself_ in his place? He is going to hate you and go insane sooner or later. Don't even think that he'll develop Stockholm Syndrome or something. It's plain silly. And dangerous."

"I have Rolo to protect me," Lelouch assured her. "And Suzaku has already made some remarkable improvements over the past day. He'll come around, Nunnally. Even if he hates me, that's fine. All I want is for him to stop hating himself."

"I…" Nunnally was shell-shocked at his behaviour. "Lelouch, he is an _actor._It would cost him nothing at all to fool you and then report you to the authorities."

"Suzaku may be an expert liar, but his eyes…" Lelouch tried to make Nunnally understand. "His eyes show the truth. As long as I can look into his eyes and see that he's still distancing himself from the world, still presenting a facade… I can tell what's true and what's not."

"And what about you, Rolo?" Nunnally let go of her foolish sibling and addressed the boy. "Do you also expect it to work?"

Rolo looked surprised. He'd thought they'd forgotten about him. "I won't let him hurt Lelouch." He faced Nunnally directly, his eyes narrowed and firm. "No matter what it takes. I won't let _anyone_ hurt Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled. "There, see? Rolo will make sure nothing goes wrong."

Nunnally felt a surge of gratitude mixed with… envy. She knew that Lelouch was wrong, but once he made up his mind, there was no stopping him. On one hand, Nunnally wished to be in Rolo's place, to be Lelouch's accomplice, to do whatever he was doing, be it right or wrong. On the other, Lelouch was placing himself in a potentially dangerous situation, and she knew that his judgement was skewed by his feelings, so the best thing here would be to contact Cornelia and tell her everything.

Nunnally was torn. She had never faced a dilemma like this before. Nunnally had two rules in her life - support Lelouch in everything he did and never let him place himself into a dangerous situation. She'd never thought those two would become mutually exclusive.

"Fine," She said at last, looking the two up and down. "You have three days to make a progress. On the fourth day I'm contacting Cornelia. And don't even think of moving out - I will stay in the house and watch over the situation. I trust you won't use chloroform on _me_, will you?"

Lelouch looked horrified. Rolo looked speculative.

"Nunnally, I would never but… are you sure you should stay here? I mean, I love being with you and I love your company, but… if Suzaku saw you, you might be at risk too. I don't want that to happen."

"Also, where will you sleep?" Rolo muttered.

Nunnally ignored Rolo's question - wasn't it obvious? "So, I can stay, right? As long as Kururugi doesn't see me?"

"…I guess." Lelouch ignored Rolo's muffled groan. "Sure. It will be wonderful to have you! And we'll make sure to make time to spend together everyday. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"Of course, I will!" Nunnally reassured him, pulling him into a tight hug and placing a firm kiss on his lips. She would make sure that Lelouch didn't do anything foolish.

Lelouch smiled and kissed Nunnally again, on the cheek this time. Rolo stared before shuddering slightly and looking away. At least she hadn't kissed him with tongue. Her brother-complex seemed alive and well. Maybe he could use that to his advantage tonight…

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch took Rolo aside after the conversation. "I want to protect Nunnally as much as possible from this. Can I trust you to help me?"

Rolo nodded. "Of course." Not that she actually _needed_protecting, but… "What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing just yet. I'm going to talk with Suzaku and see if he'll be cooperative enough to allow him to shower. Just… make sure she doesn't come downstairs?"

"Sure." Easy enough. Rolo paused. "Would you like to use the handcuffs I brought? They'd made transport easier."

Lelouch smiled. It was just like Rolo to think of those details. "That's a wonderful idea. Thank you Rolo."

"They're in the drawer beside the cutlery," Rolo said. "Just remember not to let him have the keys."

"Of course." Lelouch grinned and headed downstairs.

Suzaku was fully awake when Lelouch returned. Lelouch carefully hid the cuffs from sight – not the best way to introduce the conversation. "I think we may have started off on the wrong foot this morning."

Suzaku let out a heavy sigh. This nightmare wasn't ending. "Yes, I suppose we did. I must inform you that the last time I had a nervous breakdown like yesterday I ended up in a hospital. I need my pills. This is serious, Lelouch. If you really give a damn, as you claim to… You're hardly qualified to _take care of me_."

Suzaku hoped that by speaking in Lelouch's terms (he'd heard this was how you deal with psychos) he would get somewhere.

This was… this was _wonderful_. Rather than the aggressive resentment of this morning, Suzaku was opening up and sharing what he was feeling and what he was thinking. Lelouch bit back his grin – Suzaku looked concerned, so he should mirror that concern.

"You don't need any pills. They _clearly_ weren't working," He pointed out. "All you need is someone to listen. So. Yesterday you were apologizing to your father. For what?"

_Fuck._

Suzaku clenched his fists… That bastard!

"Did you find it entertaining to watch? Did you enjoy it?" His eyes were tearing up in hurt, resentment… "It was none of your damn business! Can't you understand that I don't _want _you to know? How could you just poke at somebody's wounds so unceremoniously?

"And what about _your father?_" Suzaku suddenly thought of a way to make them even. "Wouldn't it be only fair if we talked about Charles zi Britannia? Something makes me think that he wasn't exactly the type to tuck poor you into bed."

Lelouch sucked in a sharp, painful breath. That… had been unexpected. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, hating that his voice had gone from confident to small. "Do you really care, Suzaku? I'll tell you if you want."

Suzaku couldn't believe it: the quick transformation was stunning. If he didn't know better, he could have started sympathizing with Lelouch. Oh, yes, he so damn _wanted _to know…

"Yes, go ahead."

Lelouch nodded. "He… I could tell, even just even just from listening to you that your father cared about you." He laughed shakily. "You begged him to answer you, as if you expected an answer. I… never did. My father wasn't…" He shook his head. "It wasn't that he was never there for us, it was that everything he did was aimed at hurting us. I'd met with him maybe a dozen times a year, maybe less, but that and my genes gave him enough of a right to separate me and my sister, to threaten to send me to live with my elder brother… if I hadn't won the scholarship to _L'__Université de Provence _I probably couldn't have ever broken away from him. Even now, every little thing he does is designed to cause the most pain to people he doesn't even know." Lelouch snorted. "At least my mother was granted a divorce – it makes it harder for him to screw around with us like he does with Carine and Euph–" Oops.

Suzaku propped himself against the bars, looking straight at him. "Listen… We had talked with Euphie – it's not like I had disappeared from her life without a word and… well, I… I'm sorry for that too. Really, I should have known better… People like you, you take this too seriously. I don't want a relationship like that with anyone. Can't you respect that choice?"

"That's not…" Lelouch sighed in exasperation. He'd opened his soul and this was how Suzaku responded. Well… he should have seen that coming. "This isn't about relationships and sex and marriage or any of that, Suzaku! This is about you opening up enough to be a real person! I can't… I don't know how to make it any clearer – you need to let the world, or at least part of the world, touch you to be a part of it! And you don't; you distance yourself and you hide behind lies. I don't want you to love me. I want you to be _able_ to love _someone _in the future."

A shiver ran down Suzaku's spine – it was terrifying how an otherwise seemingly sane man could fixate on something. And that something was himself.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku didn't know anything anymore. "Do you seriously, _honestly _believe that you're keeping me here for my own good?"

He kept staring into Lelouch's eyes in horror. There was no escaping this madness.

_Finally_, they were on the same page. "Of course, Suzaku. It… it might be hard to accept at first, but you'll see in time." Lelouch smiled. "I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner or anything, though, so… is there anything you wanted? Rolo mentioned a shower…"

So, Lelouch really believed in things like love and Santa Claus. An over-sized child.

"Yeah, a shower would be nice," Suzaku said in resignation. As long as they dropped the subject of his father…

Okay. Now they were making progress. "Alright. There's just a few… security concerns. Um… I don't want to have to keep knocking you out – it's counterproductive. Would you mind wearing handcuffs? Just until we get there."

"Okay," Suzaku would have agreed to anything at that point. "Just tell me what to do."

Lelouch approached the cage, then hesitated. "I… I should get Rolo first." He took a step back and eyed Suzaku. He _wanted_ to trust him, but… it was too risky.

He backed up to the staircase. "Rolo?"

"Yes?"

"If everything's ready upstairs, I need your help down here."

Rolo came down immediately, shooting Suzaku a cautious glare – clearly not trusting the much calmer-appearing man.

Suzaku extended his hands, allowing that Rolo guy to handcuff him. The situation was ridiculous, and he would have laughed, if it hadn't been so creepy. He'd been cuffed before, but never in this context. If he survived the ordeal, it would make a damn movie script.

Rolo was watching him too closely, so he didn't attempt another breakout – the boy was clearly more capable than Suzaku had initially given him credit for. His best chance, then, was to somehow convince Lelouch to let him go. Mission impossible.

Rolo kept one hand in his pocket and the other on Kururugi's back. It would be nice if his pocket had contained another drugged cloth, but it was a knife this time. He'd promised Nunnally that he'd keep Lelouch safe and she'd more than convinced him that a little bit of Kururugi's blood would be a small price to pay.

Lelouch didn't need to know that, though. He looked so pleased, leading Suzaku with a half smile to the bathroom and even opening the door for him like it was a date.

"The windows are barred for some reason." Lelouch laughed lightly. "I have no idea who lived here before. But the towels are in the closet and I'll grab another change of clothes for you while you wash. If you need anything, just call."

Suzaku had never missed hot water this much. As for the house, he was surprised that Lelouch hadn't made a connection between the name 'Schneizel' and kennels in the basement. Suzaku didn't know who of the two was worse: the clueless or the well-versed one. Both were terrifying. Good thing they didn't seem to get along. The duo would have been too much for even him to handle.

Rolo unlocked Suzaku's cuffs and stood not-so-subtly between him and Lelouch. "Call before you leave. If I see you wandering the halls, I'll assume the worst."

Lelouch sighed. "Rolo, don't be that way. We'll keep a close eye to make sure everything goes according to plan, okay? He smiled at Suzaku. "Okay?"

"Sure." Suzaku sighed in return. "I'll be a good boy, I promise. Are you staying here while I shower, Lelouch?"

Lelouch frowned in confusion. "No, why would I…" His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku grinned. "I mean, to keep vigil over my conduct? I could, I don't know, try to hurt myself while I'm all on my own."

…dammit, that was a good point. Lelouch nodded brusquely. It didn't have to be anything _perverted_ after all… "Rolo, would you mind getting a change of clothes for Suzaku, then?"

Rolo hesitated, then nodded. "I'll be quick. And if I hear anything, I'll probably act without thinking of the consequences. You know me." He glared at Suzaku as he said that last line. Suzaku returned his gaze steadily. He'd gotten the damn hint – it was hardly subtle.

As soon as Rolo left, Suzaku shrugged off the sweats he'd been wearing and dashed into the shower. He didn't bother with the curtain. Served Lelouch right.

Lelouch barely bit back a cry of outrage. "You're getting water all over the floor and…" And wow, Suzaku had nicely defined quads… What was he saying again?

Lelouch looked like an angry wet kitten. Suzaku was reminded of his pet, and he felt a pang of worry – would Gino be taking good care of Arthur while he was away?

Dumb question.

Suzaku just hoped Euphemia's present wouldn't starve.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch forgot about the wet floor and even about Suzaku's quads (and hamstrings) as he leaned closer to get a better look at Suzaku's face. "You look worried."

"Euphie gave me a cat as a present. So that I'd warm up and learn to take care of someone other than myself." He spoke as he navigated the sponge. "Before it was potted flowers, but they died on me, with my schedule and all. The furry bandit hates my guts. See the scars on my fingers?"

He went as far as to demonstrate the extent of the damage.

Lelouch traced the tiny scars. "You let him do this to you and you still took care of him?" He looked up into Suzaku's face, barely inches away. "Why?"

"Hmph." Suzaku had no idea himself. "It wasn't like I could throw him out."

Arthur was nice company when it got lonely, he didn't nag, didn't want to lock him anywhere or speak of true love with dramatic hand flourishes.

Lelouch smiled. "I know… I know what Euphie was trying to do. And maybe it worked a little… maybe you started to care for something other than yourself. But it's a two-way street, Suzaku. It's not enough to care, you also have to allow yourself to be cared for." He carefully lifted Suzaku's hand to his lips, pressing gentle, chaste kisses upon the tiny scars there before releasing it.

"Y-you…" Suzaku's heart inexplicably clenched at the warm tone and the fluttery kiss. "You're a total moron. And your motherly instincts are creeping me out. But–"

Suzaku spun around and pulled Lelouch closer, coating him with soap and water. "But there's something about you that makes me wish I could return the sentiment."

Lelouch had never been held by a man before. Even when they'd had sex, there had been a physical distance between them, except where they were joined. The heat of the shower and the firmness of Suzaku's chest, the tightness of his embrace… it was almost overwhelming. He tilted his head up, longing for a look into Suzaku's eyes. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku ducked forward, catching Lelouch's lips with his own. It was nothing like the hasty kisses that they'd shared before, but something deeper, more meaningful. For some reason (because he was also crazy) he liked holding Lelouch close, now that he was in control. Suzaku had never wanted to take control over anyone before.

This kiss was hot and wet and Lelouch had no idea what Suzaku was thinking. There was a part of him that reminded him that this _wasn't_ about sex, but there was another part that argued that… this part kinda _was _all about sex. He could feel his body reacting and stepped into the shower, getting his socks soaked, just to get closer.

At some point he'd wound his arms over Suzaku's shoulders and was pretty much just hanging on now as Suzaku took over and kissed him, barely giving him enough of a chance to kiss back. This Suzaku was completely different from the enticing one who'd gently seduced Lelouch into giving up his virginity. There was nothing gentle or even seductive about this Suzaku – it was all demanding and… _incredibly_ arousing.

Suzaku didn't ask for any permission to undress Lelouch – he just started to rip the items off him in a lusty haze. Gods, he wanted to make Lelouch scream so hard. It didn't help to keep his instincts at bay that Lelouch was so compliant. He was practically begging to be fucked rough. Too bad they were in a shower.

Suzaku smirked as he bit Lelouch's earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from him, while his one of his hands (the one that wasn't busy holding him close by the waist) travelled down to Lelouch's erection and started to slide up and down the shaft.

"Suza–" Lelouch choked off his cry, not wanting to embarrass himself too much. He was already hard and leaking, though… and Suzaku was…

Lelouch tentatively reached for Suzaku's cock as well, fumbling as his fingers brushed against the tip and he was making _such _a fool of himself, but it felt so good. He finally got a decent grip and tried to mimic what Suzaku was doing as he panted and gasped against Suzaku's neck.

"Fast learner," Suzaku breathed out in approval. His lips were at Lelouch's neck. He made sure that Lelouch wouldn't collapse the moment he let go by propping him against the wall and freed another hand to rub against the cleft of Lelouch's rather skinny behind and flick his fingers against his entrance – from what he could tell Lelouch must be very sensitive down there.

Lelouch wanted to thank Suzkau for the compliment but _ohgods_ that felt so… his gasps turned to outright whining as he stopped caring about embarrassing himself and started focusing on what Suzaku was doing to him. "More, please…" His hand slipped and fumbled with Suzaku's cock as he tried to encourage Suzaku to… whatever, just _more_ of it.

Suzaku grinned again, like a fox who had accidentally found itself in a henhouse, and, now that Lelouch was all relaxed and _enthusiastic_, he guided a finger inside. "There."

Lelouch's surprised scream made Suzaku congratulate himself on a quick discovery. Lelouch's hand clenched around him almost painfully, but he couldn't care less, savouring Lelouch's dazed state.

Lelouch felt everything… just go. There had been a moment of pure sensation and the feeling of Suzaku pressed against him and around him and then _into_ him and then…

He didn't remember feeling this way on the couch. He remembered tension and confusion and hurt feelings. This was different. "Suzaku?"

"Shh, don't say anything…" Suzaku kissed him to muffle his own groan as he also reached his peak. It was different from anything he'd done for a long time. Something truly spontaneous and… real? Was it what Lelouch had wanted? To have him hot and bothered and fumbling around in a shower like an inexperienced teenager?

Lelouch held Suzaku as the final tremor wracked through his body. This had been so different, so much more intense and personal… he needed to see Suzaku's eyes.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch sounded less hesitant this time. "Suzaku, look at me, love."

Suzaku looked… sad. And guilty. "I don't know why it keeps happening to me, Lelouch, or what did you all find in me, but I hope you've seen what you wanted. There is nothing there. Can't you understand? Nothing! Once I stop smiling for the camera. I don't want anything or anyone. I don't have any reason to wake up in the morning other than my body still functioning. Can't you see? Did you want to see? What crazy fairy tale will you create for yourself now? That you can make it better? You can't!"

Lelouch felt his chest tighten. He pulled Suzaku back into his arms. "Yes, I can. Suzaku… I don't want your fake smiles or your pretty lies. I don't need… I don't need _this_ from you, unless you think it helps. All I want is for you to realize that the 'nothing' that you think is all you have when the cameras go off is something. And it's beautiful." He kissed Suzaku's head, tasting the warm shower water and Suzaku's unwashed hair. Well, they'd been distracted. He gingerly rinsed off his lips.

"Don't make that face at me!" Suzaku was scandalized. "Who's at fault that I haven't showered _yet_?"

Lelouch laughed. "So-sorry… I forgot that I pulled you in and stripped you naked. Oh, wait."

"Touché! Wanna wash my hair, Mommy?" Suzaku was in _that_ mood. And he also was irrationally happy.

…_Mommy_? Lelouch decided to just roll with it. Clearly, something else that needed to be discussed at a later time. But it could wait – they were running out of hot water. He grabbed the shampoo. "Turn around."

"Yessir!" Suzaku eagerly complied. Lelouch's commanding tone… was also cute.

Lelouch had expected Suzaku's hair to be thin given how curly it was, but it was surprisingly thick. And soft. He massaged the shampoo in, kind of just enjoying the feeling of the hairs carding through his fingers. "Has anyone done this for you before?"

…No. "Yes. Umm, somebody." Suzaku didn't want Lelouch to get any more smug than he already was, even though the feeling was kind of nice. In fact, Suzaku wouldn't mind if Lelouch washed his hair all the time. As long as it didn't necessarily begin with locking him up in a cage.

"That's good." Lelouch hummed under his breath. "Nunnally and I used to do this all the time for each other. And then she started dunking my head and… well, little sisters can be a pain sometimes. Right! You're done, rinse off."

Suzaku smiled wistfully: he was an only child and he'd always wondered how it would have been like to have siblings or a big family. Or friends, for that matter. His peers had been too scared of him. For some reason. He wasn't a violent kid at all. He'd only seriously punched somebody once.

It wasn't his fault that it had to be an adult ten times his size.

Moving on.

Lelouch smiled as he watched Suzaku's face dance with emotions as his thoughts raced. Everything he was thinking and feeling was there, clear as day. He'd never looked so beautiful.

He leaned in and kissed Suzaku softly, chastely. "You don't have to tell me what you're thinking," He whispered against Suzaku's lips. "Just keep being open to thinking things like that." He kissed him again and rested his head against Suzaku's shoulder. "I love you, you know. It's not an obligation or a request. It's just a fact. No matter where you are or who you're with, I want you to know that I love you, even if I'm not there to tell you."

"Ugh. Lelouch, you're absolutely horrible: you make it impossible to…" Suzaku's voice trailed off. "Okay. Under one condition."

Lelouch looked up. "Yes? Anything." _Probably_.

Suzaku looked him up and down in appraisal. "What the most embarrassing thing that you've ever done?"

Lelouch blinked. "What?" His voice sounded flat and completely unimpressed. "What are you asking me this for, all of a sudden?"

"Just answer my question, Lelouch. I need a better proof of your intentions than simple words."

Lelouch's mind blanked for a moment. Then a torrent of ideas flooded in (_I could lie_, _I could tell him about the time with the eraser_, _I could…_)

…no. He'd asked for honesty from Suzaku and… dammit… "It wasn't my fault. I just…" He looked beseechingly at Suzaku. "I need you to know that it _wasn't my fault_ okay?"

"Yeah, but _what_ wasn't your fault, Lelouch?" Suzaku was firm and unforgiving.

"There's this tradition… you have to understand, it was a French school and things are a little different there and…" Lelouch took a deep breath. "There's a yearly crossdressing festival."

"Perfect!" Suzaku couldn't hide his anticipation. He was going to give Kaguya a call too. "So, the thing is, if you want me to start anew on Monday, you're wearing drag in public for as long as you'd kept me here."

Lelouch stared at him. That was so… (good thing Suzaku had interrupted before he'd gotten to the part where he'd been only one of three boys who'd actually crossdressed and had to use the women's washroom and there had been less mocking and more… universally appreciative looks. Still…) "I… I'm afraid I don't have anything handy." If Suzaku made him buy stuff, maybe he could get away with blouses and leggings and nothing like the ballgown Milly had dressed him in. That would be… embarrassing but doable.

"That's hardly a problem. A cousin of mine loves clothing. You're going to get along so well, I just know it." Suzaku was laughing himself sick on the inside. "Do you accept my terms?"

Lelouch didn't feel like he had much of a choice in the matter. He could refuse and then… what, lock Suzaku back up? But that was hardly appropriate now that he was coming to terms with himself. He sighed. "I'll accept, but… does that mean you'll hang around? I mean, at least long enough to make sure I keep my end of the bargain?"

"That goes without saying." Suzaku was infinitely pleased at seeing how nervous Lelouch got at the prospect of him leaving. So much for altruism, really. But, Suzaku had to admit, Lelouch was a roller coaster ride in himself. And he loved the cookies.

Lelouch smiled. He was getting something out of this, then. "Um… unless you wanted to sleep downstairs, there aren't any other beds free…" This was awkward. "We could bring the mattress upstairs?"

"And what happened to _your _bed?" Suzaku was amused. He was going to keep Lelouch in doubt for, maybe _ever_, but it didn't sound all that bad to share.

Lelouch blushed. "It… um… could be made to accommodate more than one person. If necessary." Well, that solved that problem, time to change the subject. "Ah, it's about supper time, do you have any preferences?" _Smooth_.

"As long as you're for dessert, I'm up to anything." Suzaku winked at him. "I have a feeling we need two changes of clothes now."

Oh, right. Rolo… who really should have been here by now. "I'll… arrange that." Lelouch stepped out of the shower, retreating from _that_ conversation as well, and grabbed a towel. "Just stay here." The last thing he wanted was for Nunnally's first official meeting to be with a _naked_ Suzaku.

"Sure," Suzaku reassured him. He wasn't going to try to run away with Rolo on the horizon. All the towels were hopelessly wet. They had used _a lot_ of water.


	4. Postgame Debrief

Lelouch hummed softly to himself as he prepared dinner. He'd never felt so… relaxed. Body, mind, everything was just _perfect_. He always enjoyed cooking, and doing so in this state was a real pleasure. Even anticipating everyone's reactions was a joy. He was so looking forward to the meal.

Rolo poked his head in. "Need any help?"

"Almost done." Lelouch took out the chicken. "Can you set the table and get Nunnally?" He'd go get Suzaku himself.

Rolo smirked. "She's… um, I'll get her. It may be a while, she's… er… doing something. By the way, the bathroom echoes."

Even that wasn't enough to ruin Lelouch's mood.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Oo

"If you break my poor silly brother's heart, I'll go through with Cornelia's threat. And Rolo will help me hide the evidence," Nunnally growled into Kururugi's ear. Her kendo lessons had come in handy indeed – she had managed to seize Kururugi's arm and pin him to the floor, taking the bastard by surprise.

Suzaku couldn't believe it: he'd been outmatched by _two_ innocent-looking teenagers in a row. He remembered the girl from before, of course, but she had seemed sweet and harmless, not blood-thirsty and aggressive. Another _yandere_.

"Would you please let me go before Lelouch sees your bad side?" He muttered. Suzaku just knew it would be pointless to try to explain his intentions to her.

"Lelouch is cooking." Rolo's emotionless voice rose over the room. "I'll let you know if he's coming. Also, supper will be chicken."

"I'll let you go. For now." Nunnally glared for extra persuasiveness. "But don't get any ideas – we'll be watching your every step, playboy."

Suzaku burst out laughing, to her dismay, clearly not intimidated enough. "I'll have that in mind, _Nataly_."

Nunnally sweatdropped. "W-what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing much." Suzaku assumed a completely innocent expression. "Nothing much."

"Ah… it _was _Nataly." Rolo said pensively. He smiled. "If you two are done, Lelouch is waiting downstairs." He slid a hand around Nunnally's waist, leaning in as if sharing an intimate secret. "Just let him underestimate you. It'll work to your advantage."

Suzaku headed out, following the mouthwatering scent, and Nunnally glanced at Rolo in mild interest.

"I see… good advice." She smiled, not minding where his hand was. "We just have to make sure Kururugi doesn't corrupt our pure Lelouch."

Rolo couldn't help chuckling. "Coming from you that's… a perfectly appropriate concern. Um. Not hypocritical at all. But, you _did_ hear what was going on in the bathroom right? I mean, I don't want you out of the loop on this one."

"Of course, I did. I don't mind Lelouch getting laid, as long as Kururugi is being nice and considerate. I'm just worried that Lelouch would let him walk all over him. He's such a softie with his loved ones, just like Euphie." Nunnally's gaze turned pensive. "But that's what we're here for, right?"

"Right." …there was something about the way she looked, and something about their shared connection over Lelouch, and something…

They'd had sex numerous times (the latest bout accompanied by the sounds of Lelouch and Suzaku going at it) but they'd never kissed. For the first time, Rolo wanted… "Nunnally…"

"Just kiss me already, you dummy!" She exclaimed, brimming with something undecipherable. It had started as a desire for revenge for stealing Lelouch from her, but now that they had a common goal… Besides, Rolo could keep up with her – an impressive feat, all in all.

Even after the order, Rolo hesitated. He'd rather expected her to… screw it. He pinned Nunnally against the wall and pressed his body against hers (it was becoming a familiar sensation to him) before capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He had no idea what he was doing, but he figured that confidence was half the battle.

Now _that_ was what Nunnally had been waiting for. When confident like that, Rolo was a very different thing from that pitiful puddle in the corner of a dark room she'd met before.

She had to admit that she found this change rather… striking.

Nunnally let him take over the kiss, enjoying the sensation and inwardly rejoicing at her little victory. She had successfully distracted her rival from clinging to Lelouch and considering him _in that way_. Mission accomplished.

…great. He was getting hard. Rolo tried to remember that supper was essentially _now_ and that Lelouch would be by any moment to check on them and that… Nunnally tasted _so good_, why hadn't they kissed before? He wanted to try this at the same time as sex, thrusting inside her as they breathed into each other and–

"Rolo!" Lelouch's shocked voice snapped him out of his little fantasy.

Nunnally recovered before Rolo did and flipped them over, letting the boy slide down the wall.

"Ummm… we…" She had no idea what to say. A day ago, Nunnally would have let Lelouch throw Rolo out of the house (in fact, it had been her not-so-secret desire), but now… She wasn't so sure of it anymore.

"Lelouch, what's the big deal?" Suzaku murmured, hugging Lelouch from behind and effectively preventing him from lashing out at anyone. "If both of them are clearly okay with that, why not?"

"But… Nunnally's only…"

"Lelouch," Suzaku did his best to sound as gentle as possible. "It is her choice, not yours. You can't decide everything for everyone. And I could tell that it _was_ Nunnally's choice."

"But… why… Rolo…"

"Yes?" Rolo looked up from the wall, still clearly dazed, but responding almost instinctively to Lelouch's use of his name. It was a little pitiful.

"Lelouch, it's all my fault. Rolo didn't even want it," Nunnally admit, feeling extremely guilty. She hadn't expected this to go so far. "I wanted you to… I was so jealous that you have Rolo instead of me… I just wanted you to get rid of him. It was so selfish. I didn't know he loved you or took care of you. I though I was the only one who could do it."

"That's not… that's not true!" Rolo managed to sit up properly. "Nunnally, Lelouch _adores_ you. You were all he talked about and… I was never an 'instead of you'! I knew that! I was just so grateful when he accepted me into his life and I felt so awful that I'd betrayed him by…" He took a deep breath. "You're amazing. You're incredible. I've never met anyone with your kind of passion and devotion and… I don't want to stop being with you."

"I don't want it to stop either…" Nunnally simply replied, looking into Rolo's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she really liked him. And she didn't feel so alone anymore, for the first time in the last three years.

"Don't want what to stop?" Lelouch whimpered faintly. He could still feel Suzaku's hands holding him (back) and leaned into them. They were the only thing that made sense. "You two _just met_!"

"We've met at Milly's party the night, if I got it right, you were with Kururugi. And you two have, incidentally, _also just met_." Nunnally pointed out. What she really hated about men in general were those double standards. She had thought Lelouch was better than this.

Lelouch stared at her. This was he precious little sister and… his mind snapped a little, just enough to stop him from thinking about it. "Well. Supper's getting cold and… we'll talk about this later."

Rolo nodded, but didn't meet Lelouch's eyes as he laced his fingers with Nunnally's. He could understand her change of heart – yesterday if you'd asked him to pick between the siblings, he would have chosen Lelouch without a beat. Now… now it was harder.

"Gosh, what a family!" Suzaku rolled his eyes. "I suppose anything is possible at this point."

"Do you have any qualms, Kururugi?" Nunnally glared at him.

"Nah, I like the thrill. And all the shouting," he retorted light-heartedly.

"No shouting at supper," Lelouch ordered absently. "It causes indigestion."

And it would be a real shame to get heartburn after a meal like this - breaded and baked stuffed chicken breasts, fresh tomato salad, creamy mushroom sauce on top of linguine with freshly baked bread rolls… speaking of freshly baked…

"Are there still cookies left?" Rolo asked.

"Some. I'll bake another batch tomorrow." Lelouch smiled and gestured at the table. "Bon appétit."

"Ah, I can see now why Kururugi is being so civil. Those are killer-cookies," Nunnally remarked. "Thank you, Lelouch."

"Indeed…" Suzaku paused. "I can confirm the statement."

"Guys. Chicken." Lelouch reminded them pointedly. "Cookies are for _after_." At least he was getting over the shock of his sister and his kind-of brother getting it on in his hallway.

Suzaku wanted to say: 'I thought it was you… and Rolo', but Lelouch was still recovering from the previous incident.

Given the recent revelations on all sides, the meal passed relatively pleasantly, as did the conversation afterwards. But then it was bedtime and…

"You two are _not_ sleeping together."

Rolo nodded obediently, not wanting to cause more trouble.

"Do you want me to sleep with _Kururugi_ instead?" Nunnally's grin turned leery. Rolo scowled. Suzaku looked unimpressed.

Lelouch folded his arms. "No, you will sleep in your own bed. Rolo can take the couch." Again, Rolo was the paragon of acceptance. He _really _didn't want this to be a problem.

"Interesting. If I hear any noises from your bedroom… Hypocrite." Nunnally's rebellious urges had calmed down a little, so she ended up doing what Lelouch wanted. Tyrant.

"This is just for now." Lelouch tried to soothe his sister's obviously ruffled feathers. "After an appropriate courtship and after Rolo gets everyone's acceptance, you can start dating."

Even Rolo wasn't able to look thrilled at that. Given the size of Lelouch and Nunnally's family, that could take months! And they'd _just _discovered kissing!

"Can we cut it down to you and Mom? That the only _real_ family I have, anyway," Nunnally continued the negotiations. She was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Or," Rolo spoke up for the first time this conversation, "we could just sneak around behind your back due to your draconian rules and maybe, just because I can't come to you for advice, maybe I'll accidentally get Nunnally pregnant? Or we could all just act like adults and sleep wherever we darn well want to."

There was a long pause. "Or that thing. With your mom. We could do that too."

"I don't think Lelouch would be that good of an information source on the subject," Suzaku gave voice in amusement. "Just saying."

"Not the point!" Lelouch snapped. "I… FINE! Whatever! Just do what you want you… gah!" He got up and stormed out of the room.

"…sorry." Rolo really did look apologetic. But he also moved closer to Nunnally.

"I'm on pills," She reassured him. "And all…"

Suzaku wondered if it wasn't too late to run for his life and the hell out of here. It probably was. He stood up, leaving the lovebirds to themselves, and went after Lelouch. Suzaku figured he could use some support right now.

Lelouch looked up as Suzaku came in. He'd heard several doors opening and closing as the actor had tried to find his room and had had more than enough time to compose himself. "Well? Are you going to tell me I'm being foolish as well?"

"I was going to tell you that you're a control freak. But a loveable freak." Suzaku smiled fondly, plopping down on the bed beside Lelouch. "You'd just keep everyone in cages, wouldn't you? Safe, well-fed and within your grasp."

Lelouch glared at him, half-heartedly. "It's not the same thing. You… you were special, of course. But Nunnally… she's still a kid. And Rolo is too, in a way. And… and it's not _wrong _to want to protect and care for the people I love. It's not. Even you…"

"Clearly." Suzaku hooked an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Know what? I'd have never thought gentleness could get so creepy."

"Stop saying that, it's insulting," Lelouch huffed. He cuddled into Suzaku's arms. "Um… is this going somewhere?"

Suzaku looked at him very intently. He wanted to say how Lelouch reminded him of Cornelia with this obsessiveness over his younger sibling, but it would ruin the mood. Suzaku thought that he had more or less understood Lelouch's thought processes on the matter of caging by now. He wondered if _Lelouch _needed therapy.

Suzaku also asked himself if it was any of his business. If he walked away from Lelouch's life, his tendencies could get even more destructive and he could really start hurting people.

"Fine," Suzaku whispered, kissing Lelouch's forehead. "I have no idea where any of this is going, but you have accidentally made _me _care about your insufferable self."

Very much so.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Oh. Um. I was just wondering if the cuddling was going to… er… _evolve _into um. Sex. I wasn't asking about the future or anything." He smiled. "But I am happy to hear that, Suzaku." He placed a gentle kiss on Suzaku's lips. "I love you, after all."

"And who's got a dirty mind now?" Suzaku grinned. "Can't I just cuddle with you? That's not something I've done with anyone."

If anything, that made Lelouch's smile wider. "I'm honoured to be your first, Kururugi Suzaku." He curled up in Suzaku's arms and threaded his hands through his hair, massaging and rubbing at the scalp. Kind of like petting an adorable puppy.

"So am I… So am I," Suzaku murmured pensively, not minding what Lelouch's hands were doing at all. It felt very nice.

"We should get ready for bed," Lelouch said, not moving a muscle except for the ones that were petting Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled without much desire to move a limb. "Uh-huh." He was really sleepy.

"Right, so…" Lelouch yawned and snuggled a little closer. "We'll just… do… that…"

"Oyasumi," Suzaku mumbled, joining him in his sleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The first thing Suzaku did in the morning was to go through with his threat. Because he was still in a dire need of a satisfactory retribution, cuddling and what not notwithstanding.

Suzaku ignored the missed calls and an angry torrent of text messages, skipping straight to dialling her number.

"Kaguya? It's me, Suzaku," He greeted his cousin cheerfully.

"Who?" Came a cool reply. Suzaku had just remembered for how long he hadn't called. He look around cautiously, making sure that Lelouch was out of the hearing range. And his siblings too.

"Listen, there is a pretty girly boy whom you could do your worst to. I mean, your worst. Like a bunny suit."

"Ohoho, _that _Suzaku." Kaguya's voice instantly warmed up. "Is he going to put up any resistance?"

"Nah. He doesn't have a choice," Suzaku reassured her. This was proceeding smoothly.

"Could Shiitsu come along?" Kaguya asked tentatively.

"Sure." Suzaku didn't see any big deal. In fact, he had no idea who that person was at all.

Lelouch stuck his head in the room. "Oh, There you are. Rolo and Nunnally still aren't up and their room smells like…" He trailed off disgustedly, only then noticing the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

"Kaguya, excuse me for a sec." Suzaku covered the cell phone. "My cousin. She's a fashion designer."

"Sumeragi Kaguya?" Lelouch looked impressed. "I had no idea you two were still on such good terms."

"Ah, well, she sort of warmed up when she heard of our plans for today." Suzaku grinned.

Lelouch frowned. "Plans for… you weren't really _serious_ about that, were you?"

"Kaguya, I'll call you back to set the time." Suzaku hung up the phone.

"Listen…" He stepped into Lelouch's line of sight, meeting his eyes. "It doesn't matter what exactly do you do… Be it wearing a dress or whatever. But if you're not willing to actually step out of your comfort zone, then all your declarations of love were just talk. You've made me suffer through many unpleasant things. But the only one I'm really holding against you is seeing me at my worst and making that happy face, because things had gone your way." Lelouch looked like he wanted to say something. Suzaku held up his hand, stalling him.

"Lelouch, I could just leave, and we'll continue with our lives, as if nothing had changed. Or you could do something meaningful. The choice is yours." Suzaku wasn't sure that he'd expressed properly what he really wanted to say - he had never been good with words. But, for some reason, he was afraid of Lelouch choosing the first option.

"Do you want to leave?" Lelouch asked quietly. "Or do you want to… Are you saying that if I…" He bit his lip. "Suzaku, are you saying that there's a chance that you'll stay with me?"

"I…" What a question. Suzaku swallowed nervously and gathered all his courage. "Yes, I… I want to stay. I want to believe you."

"Are you _sure_?" Lelouch asked, his eyes shining. "I don't want to force you into anything but… if that's what it takes, I'll… _anything_, Suzaku." He stepped closer to Suzaku, taking his hands. "Anything you want."

Suzaku slowly brought Lelouch's hands closer and placed them on his chest, where his heart had begun to beat more rapidly. "So, I'm calling Kaguya to confirm the time?"

…oh right. Crossdressing. Well, it wouldn't be the first time. And Kaguya was renown for her taste and restraint. "Kiss me and _then _call." He felt comfortable making this tiny, little, selfish demand.

"Tsk." Suzaku shook his head and kissed the back of Lelouch's delicate hand. "Well?"

"…I'll leave you to your call, then." Lelouch said, taking his hand back and flushing with pleasure at the gesture. "Would you like anything special for breakfast?"

"I'm not picky." Suzaku shrugged. To tell the truth, he couldn't wait to drag him out of the house and into Kaguya's welcoming arms.

Lelouch smiled and left, still cradling his hand is if it had been blessed.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Kaguya was jumping up on her seat in her studio, looking over the clothing items she'd picked lovingly.

"Even when we're not in a car, you're able to make me carsick," Shiitsu commented without any heat. "…are you _sure _there's going to be pizza at the end of this?"

"Shiitsu, you really have to do something about your addiction." Kaguya cast a worried glance at her friend. "All you can think of is _pizza_. It's getting disturbing. Where is Marianne looking?"

"According to her, my ass." Shiitsu said calmly. "Which is mostly pizza, so…" She frowned at something Kaguya was holding. "That's… how did you say your cousin described this guy?"

Kaguya replied, relaying all the little details, so generously provided by her cousin. She had never witnessed Suzaku being so enthusiastic about anything. "Why? Do you know him?"

"What? No." Shiitsu was pretty sure she wouldn't remember him if she did. "But… I think that would be _perfect_…"

Suzaku entered Kaguya's studio in high spirits, nearly dragging Lelouch kicking and screaming. The closer they go to the fated door, the less certain he looked, casting at him frantic glance of various degrees of panic. One would think that Suzaku was going to lock him up in his basement. Hypothetically.

Even his panic, however, didn't stop him from freezing completely as soon as he entered the room before flinging his arm out dramatically and pointing at Shiitsu. "You!"

Shiitsu gasped and stood. "You! …who the hell are you?"

Lelouch gaped at her. "Just… tell me my mother isn't here."

"Ooh… you're Marianne's eldest." Shiitsu smiled and sat back down. "You take after her. Nice to meet you."

"We've met a dozen times before!"

Suzaku and Kaguya simultaneously choked in laughter at their exchange, wearing absolutely identical amused expressions.

"Well, someone introduce us," Shiitsu said. "Unless you're Odysseus's kid or something."

"Oh, that would have been a revelation," Suzaku remarked slyly. "Hello, Kaguya, hello miss Shiitsu."

"Name, please." Shiitsu barely looked at him.

"This is Suzaku," Suzaku said, pointing at Lelouch. "I'm Lelouch."

Kaguya nearly fell out of her chair.

"Marianne would never have named her son after the Japanese Guardian God of the South. She hated that otaku stuff." Shiitsu smiled. "But good try. So… Lelouch is getting dressed up then?"

"Yes, he's looking forward to it." Suzaku nodded, impressed by her knowledge on that subject of his native folklore. "Right, Lelouch?"

Lelouch whimpered. He'd hoped for the best - wearing one of Kaguya's creations wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world - but Shiitsu (even if she didn't remember it) seemed to exist solely to torment him. "I… can't we just go _buy_ a dress?"

Kaguya threw up her hands, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you have a problem with my clothing?"

"No ma'am." Lelouch gulped. She was tiny and _terrifying_.

"Well, then, here it is." Kaguya stood up and danced her way to the outfit. "Let me introduce you to your fabulous new clothing."

Suzaku whistled in approval. Lelouch wanted to curl up into a ball.

"Where can he change?" Suzaku asked, taking charge.

"I'll take him." Shiitsu volunteered. "Unless we're all going as a group…"

"No, I leave him in your capable hands, Miss Shiitsu." Suzaku literally lifted Lelouch off his feet and put him back in front of her.

Shiitsu took in his terrified expression and wide eyes and smirked. "I'll be gentle."

The worst part probably was that she _was_ gentle. She'd clearly done this before, helping people put on things they'd never worn before and was efficient and impersonal about it, even when her hands grazed sensitive areas.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked idly. "Lose a bet?"

"It's my part of a bargain." Lelouch stared at himself in the mirror, reminding himself why he was doing this. "It's a kind of… punishment?" Suzaku seemed a little peeved when he'd insisted of it, so that was a reasonable guess.

Shiitsu shrugged. "Well, you wear your punishment well." She fixed his veil. "What do you think?"

On a purely aesthetic level, Lelouch knew that dark blues and purples worked well on him. Also, the outfit drew attention to his slim waist rather than his flat chest. The bells were a little much, but the baggy pants actually felt nice and cool and the midriff at least covered up his nipples which was more than a bathing suit would.

But he looked like a _girl_. And not just that, he looked like an Arabian _bellydancing _girl. He sighed. "It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what Suzaku thinks." He took a deep breath and returned to his waiting audience.

"Wow…" Suzaku was awestruck. Also, Lelouch's belly was so invitingly exposed, and he desperately wanted to scratch and tickle at it. "You're so… stunning." He wanted to say 'pretty', but he didn't really want to aggravate Lelouch that much.

Kaguya beamed at her handiwork, circling around her victim and straightening the creases.

"Please don't touch there…" Lelouch gave up. "This is most impressive, Sumeragi-_sama_. To be perfectly fair, though, I have to say that the bet encompassed two full days of crossdressing, did it not, Suzaku?"

"Ummwhat?" Suzaku was too distracted at the moment. "Ah, right… Nobody said it was going to be just one dress, right? I'm sure Kaguya would be delighted to pick more for you."

_Time to suck up_. Lelouch was rather good at that. "That is quite a relief. Having one of the lead fashion designers this side of the Atlantic pick my outfit is sure to at least mitigate the embarrassment of having to wear a dress."

Kaguya cast a loving glance at him. "Aww, Suzaku, you have such a charming boyfriend this time. I do hope it will last." _More dresses._

"I…" Suzaku paused, hit by the realization that, judging by how things were progressing, they were indeed… _dating_. His worst nightmare came true. But the he saw Lelouch's hopeful gaze and made up his mind. "Yes, we will most certainly try."

And that, that one sentence, somehow made this all… worth it. Lelouch ducked his head and studied the floor (the shoes were nice too, but a little impractical – basically just slippers…) in an attempt to avoid everyone's gaze. He knew full well he was blushing.

"Are you going to go with the bunny suit?" Shiitsu asked, ruining the mood.

Lelouch ignored her. "Just give me a second." He grabbed his cell from where he'd left his pants by Suzaku and ducked around a corner, dialling Euphemia's number. "Euphie?"

"Lelouch? Are you all right?" She instantly answered at seeing the caller's ID.

Suzaku had trailed behind soundlessly, curious about whom Lelouch was going to call. That wasn't what he'd expected at all.

"I'm fine." Lelouch grinned into the phone. "I… I just wanted you to know that things kind of worked out with Suzaku. You're right he's… he needs someone like you or me and I'm just sorry he couldn't see that when he was with you."

Suzaku's eyes were downcast in guilt throughout their conversation, even though he'd had it coming.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Euphie exclaimed, ignoring a stab of regret. She'd have to move on, and this was as good time as any. "Please, take care and give Suzaku my best wishes."

Nina smiled at her across the table. "Who was that?"

"Lelouch, my elder brother who had just returned from France," Euphie replied, putting her cell phone back into her purse.

Nina's smile brightened. "Oh, is he anything like Mr. Schneizel? He just gave the go-ahead for my prototypical lighting apparatus and… I'm boring you again, aren't I?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…" Her cheeks were dusted with a faint flush. "I get a little nervous around you sometimes."

"Oh, really? Why?" Euphie asked in confusion. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No!" Nina nearly tipped over her water in denial. "No, you… have you ever been around someone who… who makes your heart race and your stomach clench and your mouth dry?"

"I… It didn't end well…" Euphie whispered in sadness. Then she processed what Nina really was saying. "Wait, does that mean that you… um… _like _me?"

Nina's mouth was open and moving, but nothing was coming out. She managed a nod and then looked abjectly terrified. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I… I can stop, I'll try really hard to stop, I just… please don't stop being my friend."

"Ah, no, Nina, I…" Euphie waved her hands in agitation. "You know, I've just decided to try again, so… I would mind if we… I've never dated a girl before, but I'll do my best."

"Re-really?" Nina's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "I… I'll make it worth it, I promise. We can go as slowly as you want, anything to keep you comfortable. We can even just… keep doing this. Whatever you want."

"That's great!" Euphie jumped up her seat and pecked Nina on her lips in enthusiasm across the table, accidentally knocking off her glass of water and spilling it all over them.

Nina gasped and started laughing. That was… so something she would have expected _herself _to do. Maybe this… maybe this wasn't so crazy. She reached out a slightly trembling hand and rested it on Euphie's cheek. "You're so very pretty."

"Thank you." Euphie flushed at the praise. "You have very beautiful eyes, especially when you're not wearing glasses."

Nina flushed. "Um… my apartment's nearby… That's not a line! it's just that we're all wet and… That's not a line either! I just… I have laundry. Is what I'm saying."

Euphie giggled. "Okay, let's go."

Nina beamed, and even brighter when Euphie took her hand. This was completely a dream come true.

From the street, under the cover of a tree in full leaf, Kanon took two candid shots of the girls and added them to the ones he'd taken of Lelouch and Suzaku on their way to the Sumeragi studio. The ones of Rolo and Nunnally cuddling on Lelouch's couch were already stashed away in the glove box.

He pursed his lips, considering if this was enough. He thought so – it wasn't as if he'd been asked to capture any of the pairs in mid-coitus. He picked up the phone and pressed speed-dial 1.

"How are the things proceeding?" A smooth voice answered.

"Guess." Kanon smirked into the phone. If this was something important, or if things weren't going well, he'd have delivered a terse report. As it was, he was feeling playful.

"Just as planned." The corners of Schneizel's mouth tugged into his trademark smirk.

Kanon chuckled. "Actually, even better. Your sister is headed to the geek girl's apartment. If you wanted, I could try to get some more shots of them there…"

"I'd rather have you back here," Schneizel murmured. "It's getting lonely."

"It _is_ nice to be appreciated." Kanon tossed the pictures onto the passenger seat and started up the car. "Anything you want me to pick up before I get there?"

"Surprise me," was the reply.

Kanon laughed. "I've never managed to yet, but I'll give it my best shot. Office or home?"

"Office."

"Then I'll pick up something water soluble. And cookies." Kanon gunned the engine and drove off, Schneizel's amused laugh ringing in his ear.


End file.
